DinoCharge: Call to Arms
by Nagi Matsuo
Summary: When an evil bounty hunter, Sledge, and his generals attack the Earth to claim the Energems, sources of infinite power, a new team of Power Rangers must be formed by daughter of two of the greatest. However, it won't be easy, watch as Kendall Morgan drags two disgruntled former Rangers, an adventurer, a former criminal and a caveman into her mission to save the planet!
1. Chapter I

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hello everyone, I am an aspiring fanfiction writer, hence I shall be creating a new series which will be my own take on Power Rangers Dino Charge and run alongside it. I aim to update around four times a week and I hope to see you again soon!**

**Chapter I**

**Starting Over - Part I**

**(Congo Rainforest, February 2014)**

"Reports of an Alien Attack on Harwood County have been confirmed," spoke a fuzzy voice on the radio, "However, there still are no sign of the Megaforce Rangers who have protected the city for the previous year, many fear they may have perished in the first assault."

"In other news, reports of the aliens, identified simply as 'The Armada', of being sighted over the Congo Rainforest," continued the radio until it was abruptly stopped.

"They're after this, aren't they?" asked Jeremy Quinton, holding up a small crystal, glowing bright blue, as he tramped along, dodging any leaves that got in his way.

"Yes," replied Kendall Morgan, walking a few paces behind Jeremy, "What you hold in your hand could power a medium-sized city, indefinitely."

"What did you call it, an Arcegem?" questioned Jeremy, studying it closely.

"An Energem," answered Kendall, "Ancient lore says there were at least ten of them, scattered around the world to keep them out of the hands of evil."

"What do want with them?" asked Jeremy, tearing foliage out the way.

"To protect our planet," spoke Kendall, "I found some of my father's research, he was looking for the Energems as well. He'd designed a device to harness a gem as power source for a BioSuit."

"BioSuit?" grunted Jeremy, pushing a log out of the way quickly, the two were eager to get out the rainforest with the Armada on their tail, fortunately they had been close to the edge of the rainforest when they found out.

Kendall opened her mouth to reply, but a dual stream of laser blast struck a tree in between them, throwing them backwards. Clambering to their feet, the two watched as an Armada Ship appeared from above and landed in front of them.

"Oh, great! Just what we need!" muttered Jeremy as he wiped the blood from his forehead. With a loud hiss, the loading bay of the ship opened, a familiar-looking alien stepping out.

"You!" spat Kendall, stumbling over to Jeremy, "Goldar!"

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, my dear," spoke Goldar, "Your father may have told you of the henchman he fought, but Goldar is long gone, well, his mind in at least."

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" questioned Jeremy.

"I'm sure both of you are familiar with the Z-Wave when you were children," replied Goldar, "Well, like good, evil can't just be destroyed, so when all the evil was neutralised by the Z-Wave, it was instead concentrated into a new being, one of pure evil, Nox."

"That's you," deduced Kendall, "You're Nox!"

"Indeed I am, I would expect no less from a child of Dr. William Cranston and Dr. Kendrix Morgan," drawled Nox, "You are after all, Dr. Kendall Morgan, Degree in Experimental Science by age thirteen, Doctorate in Bio-Technology at sixteen and by eighteen, a leading figure in Science and Technology, I guess you could add _adventurer _to that list as well."

"You've done your homework, I'll give you that," mocked Kendall, "But I want to know how you obtained that form and that ship."

"After my creation, I needed a body, Goldar was lucky, he managed to escape the Z-Wave, but I took his body from him, it has been very useful over the years," answered Nox, "As for the ship, I am a General in the Armada, sent to track down a strange energy signal. My goals may be to irradiate all that is good and rule all of time and space, but the Armada is useful, little more than a means to an end. However, enough chit-chat."

With that a platoon of X-Borgs flooded out of the ship, surrounding Kendall and Jeremy. As the robots launched their attack, the two responded with everything they had, but to no avail.

"Jeremy, catch!" yelled Kendall, pulling a rectangular device out her bag and throwing it to her friend, who caught it with ease.

"What do I do with it?" called Jeremy, ducking a swing from an X-Borg.

"Put it on your waist," returned Kendall, hitting an X-Borg with its own club, "Put the Energem inside and rotate it ninety degrees."

"Got it!" assured Jeremy, placing the buckle to his waist, a silver belt appearing around it.

Opening the buckle with the hinges on the right, Jeremy placed the Energem in a slot inside, before closing the buckle and rotating it so the hinges faced downwards.

Suddenly, a large ball of light blue light appeared from out the buckle and surrounded Jeremy, the intensity increasing until they could no longer see the man inside.

When the light faded, a very different figure stood where Jeremy had been. Wearing light blue spandex the figure had a dinosaur-like helmet, white gloves, silver bands on the tops of his gloves and boots, a silver shoulder piece, grey arms with a lizard pattern on them, a silver belt with the buckle at the centre and a pattern running diagonally across his chest, resembling a dinosaur's head, its teeth a strange shade of dark gold, verging on yellow.

"Whoa!" muttered Jeremy as he put his hands to his helmet.

"A Power Ranger!" spat Nox, growling loudly.

"Nice one, Dad!" whispered Kendall, pulling a yellow and black blaster out of her bag, the end yet again resembling a dinosaur.

Shooting a group of X-Borgs down with her Dino Blaster, Kendall tossed the weapon to Jeremy, producing another one to replace her own.

"Thanks," grunted Jeremy, kicking an X-Borg square in the chest, sparking flying from the point of contact.

Blasting another two down in seconds, Jeremy made a beeline for Nox as Kendall continued to deal with the remaining X-Borgs.

"You will not win, Power Ranger," hissed Nox, firing black energy at Jeremy, stopping him dead in his tracks, "You may as well hand that Energem over now, I may even spare you."

"Never!" spat Jeremy, summoning a yellow and black sword, called the Dino Blade, and charging at Nox.

Dodging a swing from Jeremy, Nox summoned a sword of his own, slicing Jeremy across the chest and forcing him onto his knees.

"Say your prayers, Ranger!" snarled Nox, raising his sword.

"Shit!" swore Kendall, firing her blaster at Nox's hand, forcing him to drop his sword.

"Thanks," spoke Jeremy as Kendall helped him to his feet.

"I should have dealt with you first!" roared Nox, firing a black bolt of energy at Kendall.

"No!" yelled Jeremy, pushing Kendall out the way, bolt striking his chest and punching a hole straight through.

Collapsing backwards, Jeremy landed in Kendall's arms, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. Pressing a button on his belt, next to the buckle, it rotated ninety degrees and his BioSuit faded.

"Take this and run," spluttered Jeremy, pressing the Energem into Kendall's hand.

"Jeremy, hold on, we can get help," urged Kendall, but her friend was already gone.

"Hand over the Energem and I will let you live," instructed Nox as he hauled Kendall up by the throat.

"F-Fuck you!" gasped Kendall, spitting in Nox's face.

"Charming," remarked Nox, ripping the Energem from Kendall's grip and dropping her to the ground, "X-Borgs, dispose of her."

Kendall scrambled to her feet as Nox stepped inside his ship and flew away, leaving her surrounded by a platoon of X-Borgs.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Amber Beach, January 2018)**

"Pull yourself together, Holling!" hissed a man as he stumbled out the bathroom of his flat, glad he didn't yet have a flatmate.

Rushing into his bedroom, Jake Holling glanced at the clock, swearing loudly as he realised he was late. Opening his closet, he knew his usual jeans and hoody wouldn't cut it for where he was going. Rifling through, Jake pulled out a pair of black chinos, a white shirt, a thin green tie and a black cardigan. Quickly dressing, Jake slipped on a pair of green converses and checked his reflection in a mirror.

"Not bad," muttered Jake, trying to tame his curly hair, however his attempts were in vain.

Pausing at his dresser, Jake picked up a framed photograph, taken just after the Legendary Battle, Troy stood in the centre, to his right was Emma with an arm around both Orion and Noah, one on either side. On the other side of Troy was himself and Gia, their arms wrapped around each other, happiness eternally captured on their faces.

"How times change," remarked Jake, glancing at a second photograph, showing himself and five others, each was wearing a ranger uniform, their helmets under their arms.

Opening his top drawer, Jake's hand hovered over a small black box, before picking up his battered Gosei Morpher, the paint on the face scratched and scuffed.

Tucking the morpher into his pocket, Jake grabbed his book-bag and rushed out his bedroom. Deciding to pick some breakfast on his way, Jake closed and locked his front door, heading off for the elevator.

**-DinoCharge-**


	2. Chapter II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter II**

**Starting Over - Part II**

**(DinoBite Cafe, Amber Beach)**

"Good morning, how can I help you today?" asked Shelby Watkins as she looked up at her next customer, recognising him immediately, "So you're the _handsome stranger_ everyone's been talking about recently."

"Come again?" asked Jake as he looked up from the map on his phone, he still had no idea where he was suppose to be going.

"That's what the girls in the back have been calling you," answered Shelby, "One them even showed me a picture they took of you when you weren't paying attention."

"That's just a little bit disturbing," muttered Jake, before looking up at the menu, "Can I have the BrontoBreakfast Bagel and a black coffee?"

"Sure, is that to go?" added Shelby, punching his order into the till.

"Yes, thanks," responded Jake, looking back his phone, a bewildered expression on his face, "You don't know the way to Whitemont University, do you?"

"Yeah, if you head out of the Museum, take a right, then take a left after a couple of blocks, you should only have three straight blocks till you're there," answered Shelby, passing Jake his coffee and bagel as handed over the money he owed.

"Thanks, this map on my phone's useless," replied Jake as she opened the till to count out his change.

"So what are you studying at Whitemont?" questioned Shelby casually, looking up only to see Jake had vanished, "Weird."

Shaking it off, Shelby placed his change down and greeting the next customer in line, taking her order. Sighing deeply, Jake stepped out from his hiding place behind a pillar and quickly left the DinoBite Cafe, passing a man in black on his way.

"That was too close," muttered Jake as walked down the street quickly, determined not to be late.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Morgan Labs, Amber Beach)**

"Test Number One, begin!" spoke Kendall as she stood in a giant lab with a large space cleared at the centre, a man dressed in red on his feet within it.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

The man held up a Dino Blaster and pulled back the lever on the back, the front of the barrel opening, allowing the man to slot a small silver and purple cylinder into it and push it closed.

"PLESIOSAURUS!"

In a flash of light the man was transformed into a Power Ranger with the same design as the one Jeremy had used, except coloured purple and a helmet modelled after a Plesiosaurus.

"Morph sequence complete," stated Kendall, monitoring the energy levels on her tablet, "Everything looks good so far."

Suddenly, the man grabbed his shoulder and fell to the ground, his BioSuit disappearing on the way down. Rushing over, Kendall helped the man to his feet, the Dino Blaster dropping the the floor and the cylinder was ejected, smashing apart as it was.

"You okay, Jason?" asked Kendall, her usually stoic voice betraying a hint of concern.

"I'm fine," grunted Jason Lee Scott, brushing himself off.

"I was worried this would happen," muttered Kendall, sifting through the data she had collected on her tablet.

"What, the Blaster Morpher wouldn't work?" asked Jason, massaging his shoulder.

"No, the Dino Blaster worked perfectly," replied Kendall, "Your body couldn't handle the strain put on it by your incompatibility with the Purple Energem, if you were compatible you would have stayed in your morphed state."

"So I'm too old to be doing this?" questioned Jason, looking disappointed.

"Only until we find the Energem your compatible with," spoke Kendall picking up the smashed cylinder and examining, "It seems that the Power Cells will have de disposable."

"What if I never find a compatible Energem?" mused Jason, following Kendall to her workbench.

"Only those who are compatible one of the Energems can use one they are they not compatible with," assured Kendall, "But we need someone else to help us test the Dino Blaster's morphing circuits."

"I take it you have someone in mind," surmised Jason.

"Yes, I do," replied Kendall, opening her laptop and showing it to Jason, "His name's Jacob Holling, he was the Black-"

"-Megaforce Ranger, I met him during the Legendary Battle," finished Jason, "Last I heard about was that he was going travelling with his girlfriend."

"Hm, they didn't get very far," spoke Kendall, "His records say he and Gia Moran travelled together until Japan, where she continued on her journey while he returned to the States and joined the Marines."

"What about after that?" questioned Jason.

"After that, I don't think I've seen the word redacted to many times in a document in my life," stated Kendall, "Anything of note after that is a dishonourable discharge and references to something called 'Project Genesis', of which I can find zero information about."

"So where is he now?" asked Jason, scanning Jake's file.

"Here, in Amber Beach," answered Kendall, "Two weeks he reappeared in Oregon, which we know thanks to the train ticket he purchased to get here. He's renting an apartment and attending Whitemont University."

"The elite university?" queried Jason, "That's like, five blocks from here?"

"Yes, I got my doctorate there," responded Kendall, shutting her laptop and stuffing it in her bag.

"So, despite we know next to nothing about this guy, you still want to bring him onto the project?" questioned Jason.

"Jacob Holling is a mystery I want to solve," replied Kendall, "Besides I hired you, do realise how much it cost to get your criminal record expunged? Besides, I have to get to the Museum, don't you have some Dino Cycles to be working on."

"Whatever you say," responded Jason sarcastically as Kendall exited the Lab, leaving him to get to work on assembling the Dino Cycles.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Whitemont University, Amber Beach)**

Jake stopped outside an office door, checking to see if he was reading the campus map the secretary gave him right. Deciding to bite the bullet, Jake knocked on the door, a call for him to enter returning only seconds later.

Opening the door, Jake stepped inside, his eyes immediately scanning the office. Looking behind the desk found the voice which had called him inside belong to an asian man in his thirties, who seemed rather casually dressed for a professor in jeans and a t-shirt.

"So you must be Jacob Holling, our new student?" queried the man, holding his hand out for Jake to shake.

"I prefer Jake, sir," replied the former Megaforce Ranger, taking a seat opposite to the professor.

"Then call Dr. Park or just Adam," spoke the professor, "All the students do."

"Sure thing, Adam," responded Jake, relaxing slightly.

"Now, you don't have any sessions today but I'd like you read the first two books on the reading list for our first session on Thursday," instructed Adam, "We will have six, two hour sessions a week, two each on Monday, Thursday and Friday, do you understand?"

"Yeah, thanks," replied Jake, as both he and Adam climbed to their feet, the former turning to leave.

"You must be something special, you know," spoke Adam, "To get one-to-one sessions, especially at twenty-two years old."

"Trust me," responded Jake, opening the door, "I'm nothing special."

Stepping out the office and closing the door, Jake set off down the corridor, only for a male student to step out in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"So you're the new kid everyone's talking about," mocked the student, "Name's Caleb Jones, yours?"

"Jake Holling," replied the former ranger, "Pleased to meet you."

"Unfortunately, the feeling isn't mutual," snarked Caleb, "You see, I pride myself on knowing about every student, where they're from, their financial state and what course they're taking."

"Because that isn't at all weird," muttered Jake sarcastically.

"But you see, they're something I'm missing about you, I know your from Harwood County and in no way wealthy, but why don't I know what course you're doing?" questioned Caleb, smirking.

"Because it's none of your business, you fucking creep," replied Jake, pushing past Caleb,

"You'll regret this, Holling!" snarled Caleb.

"Go fuck yourself!" responded Jake casually as he walked away, giving Caleb the middle finder.

"That bastard!" swore Caleb, "Don't worry, Holling, I'll make sure scum like you are driven out of Whitemont University."

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Sampson Caves, Near Amber Beach)**

"I hate this planet!" roared a red and yellow armoured figure as he slashed at a tree truck with his fearsome claws.

"That is a sentiment we both share, Fury," spoke a voice, seemingly echoing from all around the armoured alien, "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Who are you?" demanded Fury, "How do you know my name?"

"I know a great number of things, my friend," replied the voice cryptically.

"Show yourself, now!" raged Fury, "You coward!"

The voice laughed and stepped out from behind a tree. His appearance was themed after a pirate, swathed in deep red fabrics. He walked towards Fury slowly, as if attempting to goat the other alien into attacking.

"Pleased to meet you," greeted the second alien, "My name is Vrak."

**-DinoCharge-**

**Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter, they are all very appreciated. KiNinja, out!**


	3. Chapter III

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter III**

**Starting Over - Part III**

**(Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum)**

"As you can see here, the mighty Tyrannosaurus, infamous for it's short arms," spoke a tour guide, gesturing up at a large fossil, "It's is also known for its connecting to the Power Rangers, in the past two Red Rangers and their Zords have been based on this very dinosaur."

The tour guide paused to allow all the visitors to take pictures of the fossil before ushering them onwards, leaving only a brunette woman in her early twenties behind. Dressed in a light blue hoody and pink jeans, Emma Goodall raised her camera and snapped a picture of the T-Rex.

"Not bad," muttered Emma, checking her photo.

"Emma?" called a hispanic man, who looked to be a couple of years younger, as he made his way over to the Pink Ranger.

"Tyler Navarro, fancy seeing you here," greeted Emma, hugging her friend, "What brings you to Amber Beach?"

"I'm an adventurer like you aren't I?" retorted Tyler playfully, "Besides, I'm following up a lead from my dad's journal. It mentions that he visited Amber Beach ten years ago, not long before he vanished."

"Still no sign of your dad then?" questioned Emma, the two walking through the museum.

"Not yet, although I did find someone in China who says they'd seen him five years ago," answered Tyler, "So, what have you been up to recently?"

"Just travelling around without much aim since I got back from mainland Europe," admitted Emma, "But I did drop by Harwood County to visit the Magnus Bloomus Anullus like I do every year."

"How long are you staying for?" inquired Tyler casually, as the two walked past a man with headphones on, pushing a trolley.

"I don't really know yet," replied Emma honestly, "I've booked a room in a hotel till the end of the week, so unless there's something interesting going on I'll be moving on then."

Passing the DinoBite Cafe, Emma's eyes widened with shock. Sat at a booth was none other than Jake Holling, who she hadn't seen since he left to go on a world tour with her best friend, Gia Moran.

"What wrong?" asked Tyler, forcing Emma to look a him just as she locked eyes with Jake.

"I just saw someone I knew from high school," replied Emma, looking back at the booth only see Jake had disappeared along with his books, "He's gone!"

"Are you sure?" queried Tyler, "That booth looks pretty empty to me?"

"I don't know, I must be seeing things," answered Emma, "Weird."

Setting off again, the two rounded from the Cafe just as Jake appeared from below the table, books in one hand and coffee in the other. Sitting back in the booth, Jake looked up to see Shelby stood at the end of the table, looking confused

"Why were you under the table?" questioned Shelby.

"Because, reasons?" offered Jake, dodging Shelby's question.

"I'm just going to refill your coffee and pretend I'm not totally weirded out by a grown man hiding under a table," drawled Shelby, pouring Jake a fresh cup of coffee and retreating back to the till.

Sighing deeply, Jake took a gulp of his drink and turned back to his textbook. Checking his watch, Jake decided he'd spent long enough at the cafe and began to pack up his things.

"Are you Jacob Holling?" asked a blonde woman in a suit, stopping at the end of the table.

"Depends who's asking," replied Jake, cocking an eyebrow.

"Kendall Morgan," answered the woman, attempting to shake Jake's hand and sitting down across from him.

"And you want to speak to me because?" questioned Jake, draining his coffee as he ignored the outstretched hand.

"I have a job proposition for you," responded Kendall, placing a briefcase on the table and extracting a folder.

"Sorry can't help you," spoke Jake, "Still at university."

"It's no casual job, I require your skills as a Power Ranger," whispered Kendall, making Jake's eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know about that?" demanded Jake.

"Both my parents were Rangers," answered Kendall, "But the world is in grave peril, forces like never before are assembling, a bounty hunter, Sledge, the literal embodiment of evil, Nox, an-"

"I think I've heard enough, goodbye," hissed Jake, standing up.

"There's one other villain on the horizon, his name is Vrak," continued Kendall, causing Jake to freeze, "I believe you two have crossed paths before."

"Fine, I'll hear you out," grunted Jake, sitting back down with a weary look on his face.

"Is I told you, Vrak has returned, even more powerful than he's very been," explained Kendall, "He's taken on a red form, themed after a pirate."

"He's always behind the times," muttered Jake, shaking his head.

"Pardon?" questioned Kendall curiously.

"Vrak, our Megaforce Suits were based off Angels, not that was ever mentioned, he upgraded to an angel-like form after we change our theme to pirates," mused Jake, "Now he's only just returned in a pirate form, considering my first team retired over three years ago."

"I see, moving on we have Sledge, he's a ruthless bounty hunter from the 31st century," informed Kendall, "It's believed that he used a one-use only time machine to transport stolen tritium crystals encased in rock, but missed his three hundred years journey by the better part of the 65 million years."

"So he was around during prehistoric times?" questioned Jake.

"Yes, he went in pursuit of the Energems which were guarded by a being known as the Keeper," answered Kendall, "Who Sledge chased down to Earth, but the Keeper tricked his foe by faking his death, allowing Fury, Sledge's right hand man, to take what he thought was the Energems back to the ship, only for it to be a bomb."

"So this Keeper destroyed Sledge then?" inquired Jake.

"Unfortunately, no. He only damaged his ship, stranding Fury on Earth and causing the tritium crystals encased in rock to fall as meteors," spoke Kendall.

"That was what wiped out the dinosaurs?" guessed Jake, frowning.

"It was, after that there has been little written word about the Energems," continued Kendall, "But I found a text recently that there might be anywhere up to twenty five Energems rather than the ten I originally assumed."

"And the last one mentioned, Nox, who is he?" asked Jake.

"Pure evil, he's all the evil that was supposedly destroyed by the Z-Wave concentrated into a single being," explained Kendall, her face darkening.

"Sounds like you have a history with the guy," commented Jake.

"He killed a friend of mine and attempted to kill me as well," replied Kendall, "It was when I was retrieving my first Energem, I'd thought someone might try and steal it, so I created a fake Energem and swapped it with the real one when he took it from me, I had to harness its power to escape with my life."

"If you don't mind me asking," questioned Jake, "How many Energems to you have?"

"Three, the Aqua, Graphite and Purple Energems," answered Kendall, "The first was found in the Congo, the second in China and the third in Alaska."

"Well, thank you for speaking with me," spoke Jake, standing again, "It has been very informative, but I have to go."

"What? You said you would help!" spluttered Kendall.

"I said I would hear you out, I have done," replied Jake, grabbing his book-bag and leaving, Kendall marching after him.

"Those two are crazy," muttered Shelby as she walked over to the recently vacated booth and collected Jake's empty cup.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(City Park, Amber Beach)**

"Wow, a carnival in Brazil sounds like it was pretty crazy," commented Emma as she and Tyler walked slowly through the park.

"Yeah it was, so you got any interesting stories since we last met?" asked Tyler, smiling broadly.

"I did have a pretty interesting flight back from Paris," replied Emma, "You'll never guess who I met!"

"Go on then, who was it?" questioned Tyler, laughing at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Blake Bradley and Dustin Brooks!" exclaimed Emma.

"The motocross guys?" clarified Tyler.

"Yeah, I always wanted to do motocross but my parents wouldn't let me, too dangerous apparently," explained Emma, "So I settled by reading the Motocross Insider magazine, Dustin Brooks was one of the writers for it!"

"Why don't you do it now?" offered Tyler, "Motocross, I mean."

"I dunno, it's pretty expensive and I'd need to settle down in one place for awhile," rebuked Emma, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then why not?" asked Tyler, "I've got enough savings to hang around for a bit and help out."

"No, I couldn't take your money," denied Emma, "I just couldn't."

"Then we could get part-time jobs here in Amber Beach," responded Tyler, "I heard that this place has quite the Motocross scene."

"Well, go on then!" decided Emma, "It would be a great adventure!"

"Alright, it's been awhile since I had someone to hang around for," cheered Tyler, grinning from ear to ear.

Emma smiled and hugged her friend suddenly. However, a strange green slime appeared throughout the park, condensing into an army of Loogies.

"Oh crap," muttered Emma as she and Tyler turning to face the yellow footsoldiers.

**-DinoCharge-**


	4. Chapter IV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter IV**

**Angels Fall, Dinosaurs Rise**

**(City Park Plaza, Amber Beach)**

"Well isn't this just great!" muttered Jake, watching as the Loogies formed from the slime, surrounding Emma and the guy she'd been at the Museum with earlier.

"Vrak's reared his ugly head," commented Kendall, coming to a halt at Jake's side, "You can't defeat him without my help."

"I'll be fine," retorted Jake, checking the coast was clear before pulling out his battered Gosei Morpher, "GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

Charging forwards, Jake morphed in a flash, jumping past the first row of Loogies, before turning to face them with his Mega Blaster in his hand.

"Jake," sighed Emma quietly, going to reach for her morpher, but soon remember Tyler was right next to her, "Tyler! We need to get out of here now!"

"We have to help," responded Tyler, kicking a Loogie to the ground.

"Dammit!" hissed Emma, drawing her camera and using it to blind the Loogies before kicking them into submission.

"Jason, I need you get to the City Park ASAP!" ordered Kendall, holding her phone to her ear, "Bring a Dino Blaster and Power Cell with you at the same time."

"Man, these things have got tougher," observed Jake as he smacked a Loogie across the face with his Snake Axe.

Spinning around, Jake sliced half the remaining Loogies into shreds, sighing deeply when a group of X-Borgs and Bruisers appear to replace them.

"I just had to go and jinx it," snarked Jake, firing at a Bruiser but barely even slowing him down. Seeing an opening, Emma grabbed hold of Tyler's arm and dragged him along and out of battle zone, leaving Jake to deal with the Loogies, X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Slow down Emma!" called Tyler as his friend dragged him away from the battle scene.

Coming to a halt, Emma released Tyler's arms and spoke, "Stay here, don't move until I come back."

Tyler frowned, "But-"

"No buts!" interrupted Emma, "This is for your own good."

"Fine, I'll stay here," sighed Tyler, "But don't expect me to be happy about it.

"Good," replied Emma, running off in the direction of Jake and the footsoldiers, "I'll be back as quickly as possible."

Tyler hesitated, waiting until Emma was out of sight before setting off after her, careful not to let her see him.

Back at the Plaza, Jake groaned as a Bruiser kicked him backwards, forcing him onto one knee. Suddenly, a hail of laser fire hit the Bruiser, allowing Jake to get free from his grip. Turning to look, Jake was surprised to see Kendall holding a still smoking Dino Blaster.

"Now do you need my help?" asked Kendall, blasting a few of the Loogies to dust, proving her blaster to be more powerful than any weapon Jake had.

"I haven't unleashed my full strength yet," grunted Jake, kicking a Bruiser in the face, his body glowing slightly before fading, "I'm done with thinking!"

Charging forwards, Jake lethally cut his way through the footsoldiers, using his Axe in offensive uses Kendall had never thought a weapon like it ever could be.

"On your left!" shouted Emma as she ran up beside Jake and kicked an X-Borgs out the way, already morphed as the Pink Megaforce Ranger.

"Nice of you to join the party," quipped Jake, dodging a Loogie's sloppy kick and punching it with inhuman strength.

"I see you haven't been idle with you training," commented Emma, summoning her Phoenix Shot and blasting an X-Borg to dust.

"I could say the same thing," replied Jake as Emma flipped backwards, releasing a hail of laser fire on the unsuspecting mooks.

Not one to be outdone, Jake quickly drew his Mega Blaster and charged in the core of the footsoldiers, cutting a deadly path. Soon, the Black Ranger disappeared from view, but the others could hear the sounds of him fighting.

"Jake?" questioned Emma, finishing off a group of Loogies which made a break for it.

"This is pissing me off," grunted Jake from the centre, "Rock Power! Ultra Megaforce Black!"

In a large explosion of golden energy the mooks were thrown away from Jake in all direction, revealing him in his Ultra Power. Dashing forwards, Jake used his Ultra Staff to slice the remaining Loogies and X-Borgs to pieces, before turning on the Bruisers.

"What did you find this guy?" asked Jason as he came to a halt at Kendall's side, handing her a Dino Blaster and a purple Power Cell, "He's pretty powerful for a kid."

"Don't call me kid!" grunted Jake, finishing off the final Bruiser.

"Good hearing too," remarked Jason as Jake powered down to his regular Megaforce Mode.

"That would've been easier if we still had Super Mega Mode," remarked Jake to Emma, "Shame that Gosei took the Legendary Morphers in before he went back in stasis."

"At least you still had Ultra Mode up your sleeve," replied Emma.

"I still can't work out the logic of it," mused Jake, "How come Super Mega was more powerful than Ultra? It makes no sense!"

Before Emma could reply a red teleportation stream struck the centre of the plaza and faded to reveal a purple turtle monster, each of his forearms fused with half of a protective shell he could use to protect himself.

"You!" hissed Jake, "Shellface!"

"I'll have you know my name is Turtlelini," spat the monster.

"Learning the name of the monster of the week isn't really high on my list of priorities," snarked Jake, spinning his Axe, "However, blowing you up in an explosion which is like five times bigger than needed, is number one!"

"It is you that will be destroyed," retorted Turtlelini, assembling his shell, "You no longer have that stupid cannon you used to destroy me the first time."

"So Vrak's found a way to revive fallen monsters," questioned Kendall.

"Not quite," replied Turtlelini smugly, before charging at Jake, who attempt to block the shield attack, but was thrown back to Kendall and Jason's feet, his suit disappearing as he hit the ground.

"Ultra Mode!" yelled Emma, going on the offensive as her golden armour materialised around her.

Bending down, Jason helped Jake to his feet and watched Emma was forced back, greatly outmatched against Turtlelini.

"I was wrong," grunted Jake, looking at Kendall, "I do need you help, we can only win if we work as a team, I'd lost sight of that."

"Good to see come your senses," replied Kendall, smiling slightly and handing Jake the Dino Blaster which Jason had brought with him, although it seemed to be covered in a strange bone-like material.

"Whoa," whispered Jake, examining the blaster as it glowed slightly before the bone materials crumbled away to reveal the true yellow and black colour scheme below, "What was that?"

"The Dino Blaster bonded with you, it could only do that if you're compatible with one of the Energems, it's a safety feature I designed, it could prove to be fatal to use a Dino Blaster if you're not compatible with any of the Energems," explained Kendall, handing Jake the purple cylinder, "This here is a Power Cell, this one is called the Plesio Cell, it's a container for energy drain ones from the Purple Energem, it only has enough for one use."

"Got it," affirmed Jake, hitting the tail of the blaster causing the mouth to open, "The Cell goes in the mouth?"

"Yeah, then close it and spin the barrel," replied Kendall, dragging Jason away from Jake.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Jake, slamming the mouth shut, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Spinning the barrel and correctly assuming he had to pull the trigger, Jake braced himself as a purple Plesiosaurus head composed of energy shot out the Dino Blaster and enveloped Jake completely.

As the energy faded, Jake admired the purple Bio-Suit which now covered him from head to toe, identical to one Jason used earlier, signifying his incompatibility with the Purple Energem.

"He's incompatible, but he should be able to maintain his transformation," spoke Kendall, using her tablet to monitor Jake's vital thanks to sensors discreetly located all around the suit.

"Oceanic Hero!" called Jake, starting the role call before stopping, "Hey, Morgan! What name did you give the powers?"

"I decided to go with Jurassic Fury," responded Kendall.

"That names sucks," deadpanned Jake as Turtlelini watched on, looking confused, "Like seriously, couldn't you come up with something cooler?"

"I like it," defended Kendall vehemently, "And don't you dare even think about changing i-"

"Oceanic Hero!" announced Jake, striking a pose, "DinoCharge, Purple Ranger!"

"DinoCharge?" cried Turtlelini, coming to his senses, "More Power Rangers?"

"Really? DinoCharge?" spoke Kendall, "It sounds like something from a kids TV show!"

"I don't know, I kinda like it," added Emma, coming to a halt next to Kendall and Jason, her golden armour smoking.

"It's not awful," commented Jason, pulling out his Power Morpher, "You want to join him, Pink?"

"Can let him have all the fun," replied Emma as Jason morphed into the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger.

Nearby, Jake charged at Turtlelini, firing at him relentlessly with his blaster, but it did little more than mark his shield. Switching to his Dino Blade, Jake managed to land a considerable blow, slicing a deep groove in Turtlelini's shield.

"Not so fast, Purple Ranger!" spat Turtlelini as the groove in his shield quickly healed, "As you can see, I'm a bit more powerful than last time you faced me!"

"That doesn't make a difference," announced Jason, slashing Turtlelini with his Power Sword.

"We'll destroy you anyway!" added Emma, following up with a blow from her Ultra Sword.

"Never!" hissed Turtlelini, firing a wave of energy at the three rangers, knocking them to the ground.

"We have to combine our powers," urged Jason, offering Jake his Power Sword, "Take it."

"Mine too," spoke Emma, holding out her Ultra Sword.

"Thanks, guys," replied Jake, opening his buckle to grab a Power Cell and load it into his Dino Blade, tossing it high in the air. Nodding at Jason and Emma, Jake took the Power and Ultra Swords, sprinting at Turtlelini.

"Time to die, Purple Ranger!" growled Turtlelini, only for Jake to slash him with the full power of the Ultra Sword, shattering his shell.

"Double Dino Slash! Brave Finish!" called Jake, discarding the Ultra Sword as he caught his own Dino Blade, relishing at the alien experience of wielding two swords, never have done that when in Super Mega Mode, he had always found the Sabers to be clumsy and ineffective.

Slicing down with the Power Sword, a energy construct of a T-Rex head chomped down on Turtlelini. Spinning on his foot, Jake followed up with the Dino Blade, a purple Plesiosaurus head biting down on Turtlelini before exploding, destroying the alien.

"Thanks for the weapons," spoke Jake, powering down as he walked towards Emma and Jason, who followed suit and canceled their transformations.

"You're welcome," replied Jason, shaking Jake's hand firmly.

"Emma?" questioned Tyler, stumbling out a bush, "You're a Power Ranger?"

Emma sighed, "Well, crap."

**-DinoCharge-**


	5. Chapter V

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter V**

**The Treasure Hunt - Part I**

**(City Park Plaza, Amber Beach)**

"So let me get this straight," spoke Tyler, "You were the Pink Megaforce Ranger, then the Pink _Super_ Megaforce Ranger?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone," urged Emma, "We're supposed to keep our identities secret, even from our own families."

"That's fine by me," nodded Tyler, "I'm not going to betray the trust of a friend."

"Thanks," replied Emma, giving Tyler a quick hug.

"So why does this thing go boom when it's ejected?" asked Jake, holding up his shattered Power Cell.

"It's a safety feature," answered Kendall, "It self-destructs so it can't be reverse-engineered by someone."

"I am so confused at what's going on right now," commented Emma, looking at Kendall, "Who are you?"

"Great, now do the exposition thing all over again," sighed Kendall, "It would be easier it I explained this at my lab, follow me."

With that, Kendall set off walking in the direction of the Museum, Jason following behind her.

"By the way, Pink Ranger, bring your friend," spoke Kendall, "He has seen the Energems in action, I don't want a loose end lying around."

Shrugging, Tyler set off after Kendall and Jason, Jake and Emma hesitated for a second but soon followed on behind.

Stopping suddenly, Kendall pushed the debris of a ruined bench off a slightly raised circle of stone, the insignia with had been on Jake's Dino Buckle imprinted upon it.

"This here is a teleportation marker, or as I call it, a Dino Marker, it was reverse-engineered from the notes my father made about the teleportation systems of the original Command Centre," explained Kendall, drawing her Dino Blaster, "It's rather basic, but it will transport you to the Dino Lab when you blast it with one of the Dino Blasters."

Without waiting for any questions, Kendall stepped onto the Marker and fired down at it, disappearing in a blaze of yellow and black sparks.

"You can tag along with me," spoke Jason, pushing Tyler onto the Marker and stepping on after him, the two disappeared similarly to how Kendall did thanks to Jason's Dino Blaster.

"Well, looks like we're last, Em," stated Jake, stopping on the Marker, "At least it can't be as bad as Gosei's system."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," quipped Emma, stepping on just as Jake fired his blaster downwards.

After a few seconds of spinning and tumbling, the two came to a sudden halt when they landed on top of Tyler, who hadn't had chance to move since falling there himself, Jason and Kendall had landed much more gracefully, thanks to their repeated use of the system.

"Oh no," grunted Jake, from the pile of limbs, "This is much worse."

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Underwater Base, Near Amber Beach)**

"What are you so pleased about?" growled Fury angrily, watching as Vrak smiled predatorily.

"The Power Rangers fell right into my trap," replied Vrak smugly, catching a lone Zombat in his fist, "Whilst they fought and destroyed Turtlelini, I sent a platoon of Bruisers to incapacitate all the nearby signal towers for a hundred miles, thus leaving the Rangers incapable of calling for backup and leaving a hole in monitoring network."

"I see," mused Fury, looking down, "I was right to trust you, Lord Vrak."

"Hm, you will make an excellent general, Fury," spoke Vrak, "As will Turtlelini once I restore him."

"But he was destroyed by the Power Rangers," stated Fury, sounding confused.

"Yes, he was," answered Vrak nonchalantly, "But I drained his life force from his remains with this Zombat."

Throwing the Zombat into the air, a loud cloud of them appeared out of nowhere and joined with the first Zombat, solidifying into the shape of Turtlelini.

"Thank you, Lord Vrak, for reviving me," spoke Turtlelini, bowing deeply, "I do not deserve such an honour when I failed my mission to destroy the Power Rangers."

"No, you did your mission perfectly, the Rangers were all to occupied with you to deal with my true plan," replied Vrak, "If I paid you, I'd give you a raise, but since I don't I think I'll make you General Turtlelini instead."

"I cannot thank you enough, my Lord," grovelled Turtlelini, glad to be back in one piece.

"Now we move onto the next stage of the plan," announced Vrak, "I shall be sending you two down with some of my footsoldiers to retrieve the Energems which are in the possession of the Rangers."

**-DinoCharge-**

**(DinoBite Cafe)**

"Yo, Sarah!" called Chase Randall in his thick Kiwi accent, jogging over to the counter where Shelby was.

"It's Shelby!" hissed the waitress, punching the buttons on the keyboard in front of her, "I can't get this stupid computer to work."

"Yeah, all communications are down," explained Chase, "Probably something to do with that monster attack in the park."

"What the latest news?" asked Shelby, "Are we supposed to be evacuating?"

"Nah, I just ran into some cops outside who said we should lock down the place," answered Chase, "But we can't get the announcement out, the control system for the PA uses wifi."

"Use this," replied Shelby, pulling a large microphone out a cupboard and handing it to Chase, "The speakers were never upgraded when the system went to wifi, this microphone was what was used before, it should work with a new set of batteries."

"Thanks, why do you have this?" questioned Chase, "Like why are they stored in a cafe?"

"Ms Morgan put them here last year, I've been bitching at her to put them somewhere better ever since," informed Shelby, placing twelve intercoms on the counter as well, "These were used as well, they'll let you and the other employees contact each other in the Museum."

"Got it, thanks," spoke Chase, taking the intercoms, leaving one for Shelby, "That reminds me, have you seen Kendall anywhere?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her since she left with the Whitemont guy a few hours ago, I'll try her on the intercom, I know she kept hold of one of them for some reason," replied Shelby, picking up the remaining intercom, "And you shouldn't call Ms Morgan that, she'd year you to shreds and put you on cleaning duty until the end of your placement."

"Nah, she loves, deep down that is," quipped Chase, backing away, "Okay, very deep down, but she does."

"In your dreams," called Shelby after Chase's retreating figure, before activating her intercom and speaking into it, "Ms Morgan can you hear me? Ms Morgan, come in!"

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Dino Lab, Amber Beach)**

"So where is this place?" asked Jake casually, gesturing around the lab as Tyler and Emma digested the same information Jake had received earlier that day.

"Right now, we're under the museum," answered Kendall from her computer, "When I purchased the place a year ago, I sealed the basement off and build this place inside it."

"You own the museum?" questioned Emma, "Aren't you a bit young?"

"Hm, after my pharmaceutical company, Morgan Labs, went national I bought the museum and made myself the lead archaeologist," explained Kendall, "I leave the day-to-day operation of both Morgan Labs and the Museum down to others I can trust."

"Ms Morgan, come in!" cracked Shelby's voice over an intercom discarded in a pile of papers on the desk.

"I hear you, Shelby," answered Kendall, picking you the intercom, "What's wrong?"

"There's been a monster attack, the signal's down for miles and we've been told to bunker down," informed Shelby, "Chase was looking for you, no-one knew what happened to you."

"I'm safe, Shelby," replied Kendall, "I'll be there soon."

With that, Kendall discarded the intercom and rubbed her temples, Vrak had made his move and now she needed to counter. Opening a desk drawer, Kendall pulled out two Dino Blasters and tossed them to Tyler and Emma, who caught them as the bone-material peeled away,

"Good, you're both compatible with one of the Energems," spoke Kendall, producing a small box which, when opened, revealed the Purple, Graphite and Aqua Energems.

"Wow!" breathed Tyler, admiring the power sources while Emma and Jake only stared at them.

"Here, ladies first," snapped Kendall, holding out the case of Energems to Emma, who let her hand hover over Purple and Graphite to no effect, before moving onto the Aqua Energem.

In a pulse of light blue energy, the Aqua Energem shot into Emma's hand and more energy spread throughout her body, soon fading away.

"So much power," muttered Emma, staring at the glowing crystal.

"Excellent," remarked Kendall, her lips slightly pursed, "You have found your match, Tyler, you're next."

Soon thereafter, Kendall had discovered neither Jake nor Tyler were compatible with the Graphite or Purple Energem. Closing the case, Kendall stored it away and returned holding four Power Cells.

"Jacob, you can continue as the Purple Ranger," spoke Kendall, handing him two Power Cell before giving the last two to Tyler, "You will be the Graphite Ranger."

"How come we have these cells while Emma has the raw Energem?" asked Jake, storing his Power Cells safely in his pocket.

"Only those who are compatible with the an Energem can use the raw form to morph with," explained Kendall, "If you were to attempt to use the Aqua Energem, your transformation would begin to fail after approximately ten minutes."

"So it looks like you did it, Kendall," spoke Jason from his seat, "Formed your own team of Power Rangers like you always wanted."

"Power Rangers DinoCharge," muttered Kendall quietly, but was heard by Jake.

"I told you it was a better name," teased Jake with a grin.

"It is a logical decision due my vast overuse of the term 'dino' on almost everything," agreed Kendall, smiling slightly.

"So, what's next?" asked Jake, "Vrak must be getting ready for his next move."

"There are three more Energems we know about, one is somewhere in one of the less recent fossils in the museum, another is showing up near Mt. Sampson to the north," explained Kendall, "Jason and Tyler, you'll be going after the Energem in museum. Emma, you can take a Dino Cycle up to Mt. Sampson."

"Got it," agreed Emma and Tyler at the same time.

"What about the last Energem?" asked Jake.

"Three months ago, the specs for the Dino Blaster were stolen by Akumu Industries, somehow they managed to acquire an Energem as well," spoke Kendall, "You're going to help me steal the Energem and erase my stolen designs."

"Well this sounds like fun," muttered Jake, sighing quietly, "Yay."

**-DinoCharge-**


	6. Chapter VI

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter VI**

**The Treasure Hunt - Part II**

**(Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum)**

"Yeah, all the windows on the north wing are locked down and barricaded," spoke Chase into his intercom, walking past a large curtain, a sudden flash of yellow grabbing his attention.

Pushing the curtain back, Chase was surprised to see Kendall, Jason and three others he didn't recognise, all tangled in a pile on the floor.

"Nope," grunted Jake, "Next time I'm walking."

"Through a solid floor?" questioned Kendall.

"That's normal for me," replied Jake, trying to free himself.

"I can't feel my butt," remarked Tyler, poking hard.

"That's because that's my butt," answered Emma.

"Oh, sorry!" blushed Tyler, looking embarrassed.

"What the fuck is going on?" breathed Chase in disbelief.

"Oh, hi Chase," responded Kendall, freeing herself from the pile, quickly followed by Jake and Jason.

"Nothing to see, move it along," instructed Jake, before closing the curtain.

"How do we get rid of him?" asked Emma worriedly as she and Tyler clambered to their feet.

"Sorry about that, Chase," spoke Kendall, opening the curtain again, gesturing at Jake, "This clumsy idiot managed to trip and take us all down."

"Hey!" protested Jake, but his complaints fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up, Jake!" urged Emma under her breath, kicking Jake in the leg, "She's helping."

Frowning, Chase looked around Kendall and caught sight of the Dino Marker on the floor.

"Sure, it happens from time to time," forced out Chase with a false smile, "Especially behind curtains."

"Chase, I've got a task for you, I want you to take Emma here to Mt. Sampson," ordered Kendall, pointing to Emma, "She want to see the caves."

"In the middle of a monster attack?" questioned Chase, looking confused.

"It's very important for the project," replied Kendall, "The archeological project."

"Ah, okay," nodded Chase, backing away with a grin, "I'll go prep a couple of the custom cycles Jason's been working on."

"Chase, keep safe," warned Kendall, "You're a pretty decent intern, I don't want you to get killed."

"Sure thing, Kendall," replied Chase, turning and sprinting off in the direction of the garage.

"You'd better not damage one of my cycles," instructed Jason, looking dead at Emma, "One scratch, not one scratch!"

"Fine! What's with the cycles, anyway?" asked Emma.

"Jason built them himself, they're to be used by Rangers and anyone else who needs to use them," answered Kendall, "I told Chase he built them to use on digs."

"Yeah, who is Chase?" questioned Tyler, raising his hand.

"He's an archeological intern from Amber Beach Community College," replied Jason, "He's working here as part of a placement."

"So he doesn't know about the Ranger Project?" surmised Jake.

"He has no idea," confirmed Kendall, her intercom suddenly ringing, "Shelby? Is that you?"

"Ms Morgan, these robots have managed to get in the cafe, we've evacuated everyone outta there," explained Shelby, "What should we do?"

"Hold tight," answered Kendall, "We're on our way."

Cutting off the intercom, the five looked at each other for a second before setting off running towards the cafe.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(The Garage, ABDM)**

Heaving open the heavy door, Chase sighed and walked into the Garage, passing motorcycles in various states of assembly.

Reaching a cupboard on the back wall, Chase opened it and removed a fake bottom. From inside, Chase grabbed two yellow Power Cells and returned the cupboard to its previous state.

Activating the first Power Cell, Chase threw it into the air as it enlarged greatly, two small robotic dinosaurs appearing out of nowhere, each with a tire instead of feet. Twisting around, the two dinosaurs opened their mouths and bit down on the Power Cell, forming a yellow and black motorcycle.

"Not bad," mused Chase, glancing over a two smaller yellow motorcycles, "Beats those Dino Cycles which Jason built at least."

Reaching to activate the second Power Cell, Chase was suddenly stopped when a group of X-Borgs flooded into the Garage and surrounded Chase completely.

"I forgot to close the fucking door!" moaned Chase, facepalming, "At least I get a warm up before going to Mt. Sampson."

Quickly drawing a Dino Blaster, which had a paler yellow colour to it than the others, Chase charged into battle firing with precision and skill at the X-Borgs, destroying a few, only for Bruisers to take their place.

"This is bad, looks like it's time for Plan B," grunted Chase, producing the Black Energem from his pocket and inserting it into his Dino Blaster, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! PARASAUR!"

Firing his Dino Blaster upwards, an energy construct of a Parasaur's head appeared and expanded to cover his entire body, leaving him transformed as a Power Ranger. Unlike when Jake transformed, the sections on his chest, helmet and buckle were all a rich yellow, the main colour of the BioSuit a deep black. His arms were also a much darker grey, closer to black.

"Let's rumble!" exclaimed the Black Ranger, kicking the nearest Bruiser into submission.

Ducking under the clumsy swing of an X-Borg, Chase quickly opened his Dino Buckle and extracted a Power Cell. Loading it into his Dino Blaster, Chase closed the mouth and ran the barrel down his right arm.

"Armed Mode! Energise!" called Chase as silver armour materialised around his right arm, a yellow and black weapon appearing in his hand, "Para Chopper!"

Firing both his Para Chopper and Dino Blaster at the footsoldiers simultaneously, Chase made short work of them. As soon as the last X-Borg fell their destroyed bodies teleported away to be no doubt reused. Suddenly, Chase's Dino Blaster sparked and forcefully ejected his Power Cell, his armour and Para Chopper disappearing in a flash.

"Looks like Kendall hasn't managed to fix that problem yet," commented Chase under his breath as he pushed the tail of his Dino Blaster down, ejecting his Energem and allowing his BioSuit to fade.

Suddenly, a silver device with a black strip on Chase's wrist began to beep. Raising his communicator to his mouth Chase spoke, "Randall here, reporting in."

"Chase, any news?" asked a voice from the communicator.

"Dr. Morgan has managed to recruit two of the Megaforce Rangers and a civilian, they're going on a hunt for Energems," informed Chase, stashing his Dino Blaster and Energem in his pockets.

"One of them wasn't Jacob Holling was it?" questioned the voice.

"I think so, they called him Jake," replied Chase casually.

"Dammit!" swore the voice, "I have unfinished business with Holling, just maintain your cover, don't act out."

"Roger," smirked Chase, cutting off the communication line, glad it didn't need the signal towers to work.

"Back to work then," muttered Chase, pulling out the second yellow Power Cell and raising it.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(DinoBite Cafe, ABDM)**

"I'm so glad you're here," breathed Shelby as Kendall, Jason, Jake, Emma and Tyler came to a halt in front of her, the patrons and other employees had long since evacuated, "I'm not sure I could've kept them robots in for much longer."

"Good job, Shelby, we'll take it from here," replied Kendall before turning to the others, "Emma, Tyler, Jacob, it's time to deploy, I'll be on the comms in your helmet."

"We've got this," affirmed Emma, as Jake and Tyler pushed the wooden doors to the cafe open, against the footsoldiers.

As soon as wide enough gap was created, the three rushed through, leaving Kendall and Jason to close and lock the door, Shelby watching on in confusion.

Inside the cafe, the three came to a stop in the centre of the room and pulled out their Dino Blasters. Inserting either an Energem or a Power Cell into the mouth and shutting it, they raised their Dino Blasters at the nearest X-Borgs.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Firing their blasters the three grinned as the heads of their respective dinosaur swallowed them whole. In a flash of light the three transformed, Tyler and Jake into similar BioSuits, the latter's was grey instead of purple with his helmet modeled after a Cephalosaurus.

However, Emma's BioSuit was very different, like Chase her chest insignia, buckle logo and trim of her Ankylosaurus-themed helmet were all yellow, her arms were slightly darker than her cyan BioSuit and a skirt around the tops of her legs.

"Conquering Heroine!" called Emma, "DinoCharge, Aqua Ranger!"

"Iron Hero!" exclaimed Tyler, "DinoCharge, Graphite Ranger!"

"Oceanic Hero!" announced Jake, "DinoCharge, Purple Ranger!"

"Power Rangers! DinoCharge!" finished all three in unison.

"Enough with the theatrics and fight," snarked Kendall through the comms, using her tablet to observe from outside.

"Alright, Boss!" replied Tyler, jumping into a crowd of X-Borgs, using his helmet to destroy them, "Nice suit, Emma!"

"I'm not your boss!" warned Kendall.

"Sure you're not, Boss," teased Emma, fighting alongside Tyler, "Thanks!"

"Stop this right now!" retorted Kendall.

"Calm down, Morgan," grunted Jake, ducking under a kick from a Bruiser and summoning his Dino Blade, "It's just a word."

"Words can be hurtful," replied Kendall, cutting off her transmission.

"That was, erm, interesting?" muttered Jake, grabbing a Power Cell from his buckle at the same time as the other two.

"Let's finish these guys!" called Emma, having forced the remaining X-Borgs into one small group, the last Bruiser had long since fallen.

Loading up their Dino Blades, Tyler and Jake raced forward, slashing their swords through the horde of X-Borgs, Emma taking the time to insert her Power Cell into her Dino Blaster.

"Triple Dino Attack! Brave Finish!" called Emma as she fired a supercharged shot at the X-Borgs, finishing them off.

"I thought that would be harder," mused Tyler as the three powered down, the cafe doors opening to allow Kendall and Jason to enter.

"It will, those X-Borgs and Bruisers were nowhere near the standard Emma and Jacob fought," spoke Kendall, examining the data on her tablet screen, "Most of their parts are Earth-made or sourced."

"So Vrak's low on his alien supplies," remarked Emma.

"Now, to work," stated Kendall, "I've just received word from Chase he's ready and waiting to go at the front entrance, Emma."

"How are we going to find the Energems?" asked Jake, "It's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Here, take these," instructed Kendall, producing four scanners, "They'll detect the energy signatures and tell you how far you are from an Energem."

"Got it," replied Emma, grabbing a scanner and leaving with a quick exchange of goodbyes.

"Now, you two know your mission," spoke Kendall, handing a scanner to Jason and Tyler as they left, leaving only Kendall and Jake.

"So what about me?" questioned Jake.

"That's where this gets fun," grinned Kendall, unnerving Jake slightly.

**-DinoCharge-**

**In response to a series of guest reviews posted recently, I'd just like to say; there will be no Emma/Jake in this fanfic, if I intended to do that I would have included it in the initial description. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter VII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter VII**

**The Treasure Hunt - Part III**

**(Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum)**

Closing the door of the main entrance to the museum, Emma walked out onto the deserted street, only Chase stood with two dinosaur-themed motorcycles.

"Sweet," muttered Emma, grinning, "Can't believe Gosei never gave something like this."

"Pardon?" questioned Chase, who hadn't heard exactly what Emma had said.

"Nothing," replied Emma, grabbing a helmet off the seat of one of the bikes.

"Sure," spoke Chase, putting his own helmet on, "These are the Dino Chasers, nought to sixty in a shade over three seconds."

"I'm gonna enjoy this," grinned Emma, mount the cycle and starting the engine, Chase copying her actions.

"Just stick behind me, I know where I'm going," instructed Chase, revving his engine.

"Just don't drive like my grandma," retorted Emma, before both of them set off like a bullet out of a gun, speeding towards Mt. Sampson.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Akumu Industries, Amber Beach)**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" whispered Jake as he stepped through the revolving doors into the lobby of Akumu Industries, quickly making his way over to the reception desk.

"It'll be fine if you stick to the plan, no deviating," warned Kendall through a hidden earpiece.

"I don't see why you couldn't do this," remarked Jake.

"They know my face, I'd be kicked out before I even get through the revolving door," answered Kendall as Jake came to a halt.

"Hello, I'm here for an appointment," spoke Jake clearly to the frazzled-looking receptionist.

"Unless you haven't noticed, there's currently an alien assault outside," snapped the man behind the counter, "All appointments are cancelled so get out!"

"Retreat, we're not getting in this way," sighed Kendall in Jake's ear.

"I got this," muttered Jake in reply, turning his attention back to the receptionist, "I'm here about Project Genesis."

The receptionist stiffened, "Authorisation?"

"Jake? What are you doing?" questioned Kendall, worry creeping into her voice.

"M856, Jacob Franklin Holling," spoke Jake confidently.

"Checks out, please continue," replied the receptionist, "Please enter the door on your right."

"Thank you," responded Jake, striding towards the door.

"What just happened?" asked Kendall.

"The real reason you recruited was my redacted file, right," spoke Jake.

"Yes," replied Kendall, sounding slightly guilty and embarrassed.

"This is a part of it," continued Jake, opening the door, "Enjoy."

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum)**

"Got it!" called Tyler as he pulled a glowing red Energem out off the jaw of a T-Rex.

"Already?" questioned Jason, helping Tyler down off the ladder.

"Yeah," muttered Tyler, staring at the object in the palm of his hand, hoping for the same kind of reaction Emma got, but to no avail.

"Let me try," spoke Jason, urging Tyler to hand him the Energem. Fluttering slightly, the Energem released a stream of red energy, hitting Jason's Power Morpher, which was strapped onto his waist, "It's not me, I think it was reacting to my Tyrannosaurus Coin."

"If you're not compatible," observed Tyler, seeing the Energem return to same colour it had for him, "Then who is?"

"I hope it isn't Conner," muttered Jason, unaware only person compatible with the Red Energem in the surrounding hundred miles was watching him from nearby with interest reflecting in their eyes.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Sampson Caves, Mt. Sampson)**

Chase stood, leaning his elbows against his Dino Chaser, watching as Emma returned out the mouth of the caves, a pink Energem clamped in her hand, having ordered Chase to stay with the bikes while she went in.

"Have fun?" asked Chase with an innocent grin, eyeing Emma's dirty clothes and scratched cheek.

"I hate caves," replied Emma, stowing the Energem in her pocket and climbing on her cycle.

"Just trying to be nice," defended Chase, following Emma's lead.

"Fuck off, pretty boy!" snapped Emma, her temper at breaking point, gunning the throttle, leaving Chase in the dust.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Akumu Industries)**

"This is so interesting and informative," snarked Kendall in Jake's ear, who had been left in the room beyond the door, an office, for the last two hours.

"Any second now," groaned Jake, Kendall's sarcastic sense of humour getting in his nerves.

"Sorry about that, Jake!" exclaimed a suited man in his twenties as he burst through the door and holding his hand out to Jake, "Don't you just hate meetings that overrun?"

"Something I haven't missed," replied Jake, standing and shaking the man's hand, "Sorry about pulling the Project Genesis card, Henry, I needed to see pretty urgently."

"What's it about?" asked Henry, sitting down across from Jake.

"The Energems," answered Jake simply, enjoying the worried look on Henry's face, he'd never liked the guy.

"How do know about them?" questioned Henry.

"I may not work with you guys anymore," spoke Jake, "But I do have contacts still."

"Contacts," snorted Kendall, making Jake roll his eyes.

"O-Oh, I understand," stuttered Henry, "Why are you enquiring?"

"Because I want back in," responded Jake with a grim look, "Vrak's back and I only just won, I need your help."

"What about the Genesis Team?" asked Henry.

"Of us that are still alive, I'm the only one who still wants to have anything to do with being a Power Ranger," replied Jake darkly.

"Well, I guess I'd show you the way to our lab," remarked Henry, "I don't think you've visited this facility before."

"No, I haven't had the fortune," spoke Jake as he and Henry stood, then muttering, "More like misfortune."

Following Henry out the door and into the corridor, Jake heard Kendall speak, "You worked for these guys?"

"I worked for some people who worked with them," whispered Jake, "Basically, I was a lab-rat."

"This way," instructed Henry, opening a door and entering.

Following him in, Jake froze in horror at the sight of rows and rows of inactive X-Borgs. Backing away, Jake felt the door behind him slam closed.

"You're working with Vrak!" spat Jake, noticing his connection with Kendall had stopped when the door closed, unaware it had only stopped transmitting one way, Kendall could still hear what was going on.

"Well done, Jake! You get a gold star!" mocked Henry, "Of course he work with Vrak, his resources could let our dreams become reality."

"More like nightmares!" hissed Jake, pulling out his Dino Blaster.

"Ah yes, we knew you were speaking with Dr. Morgan the second you stepped through our door," spoke Henry, "Between that and the Aquabase Disaster, we knew you would never come and work for us again."

"You bastard!" roared Jake, quickly morphing into the Purple Ranger and charging at Henry, only for an X-Borg to spring to life and block his path.

"Oh look, samesies!" taunted Henry, raising a Dino Blaster with a paler yellow colour.

Blasting the X-Borg to pieces, another five activated, again blocking his path. Ducking a punch and blasting an X-Borg's head at point blank range, Jake watched as it exploded violently, destroying the other active X-Borgs at the same time.

However, before Jake could even move, Henry fired his Dino Blaster at him, sending him crash back into a rack of X-Borgs, feeling them come to life and clamp him in place. Sauntering towards Jake, Henry reached into his jacket and pulled out the Blue Energem.

"This is what you came wasn't it?" taunted Henry, a smug smile plastered all over his face.

"How the fuck did you get hold of that?" spat Jake, desperately trying to release himself, but his efforts were in vain.

"We stumbled across it really, three years ago we were attempting to track down Energems, we got a signature from below the Dinosaur Museum," explained Henry, "We found something very interesting down there, someone very interesting."

"What was it?" grunted Jake, wriggling with all his might.

"A living human male, around twenty years old, most likely born in the 1970's, not that we can be sure, he refuses to say much to us," continued Henry, "He had this Energem, he did say he had been entrusted with it after its original guardian was killed by an alien."

"Just give me the Energem before I do something I regret," hissed Jake angrily.

"Trust me, you won't get the chance," gloated Henry, inserting the Blue Energem into his Dino Blaster and spinning the barrel, "How about I give this a test run?"

Firing the trigger, Henry grinned manically as a blue stegosaurus head bit down around his body, morphing him into a blue BioSuit, the off-yellow colouring showing him to incompatible with the Blue Energem.

"Shielding Warrior!" called Henry, "DinoCharge, Blue Ranger!"

Charging at Jake, Henry summoned his Dino Blade and proceeded to repeatedly slash at the Purple Ranger. Suddenly stopping, Henry watched as the X-Borgs dropped Jake to the ground, his BioSuit torn and ripped, but still in place.

Grabbing Jake's helmet, Henry pulled it off and tossed it aside, enjoying the sound of the visor smashing. Desperately reaching for his Dino Blaster, Jake felt Henry's boot slam down on his wrist, clamping it in place.

"You were always were weaker than me, weren't you?" mocked Henry, releasing Jake's wrist.

"I haven't unleashed my full strength yet," grunted Jake, summoning his Dino Blade and slashing Henry's leg, "I'm done with thinking!"

"That old line again," hissed Henry, blood dripping out the tear in his BioSuit, "Can't you come up with something more original?"

"How about this!" roared Jake, clambering to his feet and pointing his Dino Blade at Henry, "Despair awaits you at your final stop!"

Before Henry could move, Jake loaded his Dino Blade with a Power Cell and dived at his enemy, swinging his sword with all his might.

"Plesiosaurus Slash! Brave Finish!" called Jake as he delivered his blow to Henry, who was thrown back and demorphed violently.

"Please! Don't kill me!" begged Henry, "But you have to stop the countdown, all the X-Borgs are about to be activated!"

"I don't need anymore blood on my hands," grunted Jake, tossing his Dino Blade aside and walking over to a control panel set in the wall, quickly accessing it and ceasing the deployment of the X-Borgs.

"Ja…Jake!" called Kendall through his earpiece.

"Hearing you loud and clear, Morgan," spoke Jake.

"I managed to hack a satellite and reconnect to you through it, I've got in the security cameras as well," explained Kendall, "The block was in a direction, I could hear what you could hear, but not the reverse. I heard Akumu employee morph, you can't let him do that again!"

"Why not?" asked Jake, unaware to the fact that Henry had scrambled to his feet.

"His Dino Blaster was built from an older set of specifications than yours," informed Kendall, "If an incompatible user transforms by inserting an Energem directly, after a certain length of time the Dino Blaster fails, killing the user."

"You thought you'd beat me!" shouted Henry, reloading his Dino Blaster with the Blue Energem, madness gleaming in his eyes.

Jake's eyes widened and he warned, "Henry! Don't-"

Henry spun the barrel, a large wave of energy knocking Jake off his feet and Henry's Dino Blaster crackled with electricity, jumping to the racks of X-Borgs as the Dino Blaster ignited in black flames, engulfing Henry's entire body.

Climbing back to his feet, Jake sadly looked at Henry's writhing form as his BioSuit faded away, the energy wave proving to much for it. Suddenly, the Blue Energem was released from Henry's melted Dino Blaster, coming to a stop at Jake's feet, where he picked it up and examined it.

"Poor guy," muttered Kendall, sighing deeply, "It wasn't your fault."

"It is, he was a good man once, I abandoned him instead of trying to guide him away from this path," replied Jake.

"He made his own decisions," responded Kendall, "Moving on to more pressing matters, you've used your last Power Cell, you're going to have to use the Blue Energem, even though you're not compatible."

"Got it," grunted Jake, storing the Energem and Dino Blaster in his pockets.

Suddenly, the X-Borgs sprang to life and released themselves from their storage racks, surrounding Jake completely. Dodging a punch, Jake slid underneath a rack and rolled back onto his feet.

"This isn't good," sighed Jake, "The electricity from that Dino Blaster must have caused the systems to automatically activate those fucking tin-cans!"

"Most likely an anti-tampering feature," added Kendall, "Just hold on, I'll round up the others and join you."

"Sure, just make it quick!" exclaimed Jake, pulling out his Dino Blaster and Energem, hearing the line with Kendall go dead. Opening the mouth of the Dino Blaster, Jake quickly inserted the Energem and spinning the barrel.

"I'm getting sick of changing colours," muttered Jake, raising his Blaster and firing, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Bracing himself, Jake transformed into the suit previously used by the now deceased Henry. Summoning his Dino Blade, Jake slashed his way through the X-Borgs, jumping and flipping over them to get to where the sheer concentration of them was less.

"Shielding Hero!" announced Jake, striking a pose, "Dino Charge, Blue Ranger!"

Cutting a path with his trusty sword, Jake reached the door he used to enter the room and hacked away at it, stopping as soon as he created a hole big enough to fit through.

Diving through the hole, Jake sprang back to his feet to find five other doors on the corridor had opened, releasing even more X-Borgs.

"This is very bad," grunted Jake, leaping back into battle.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Dino Lab, ABDM)**

"We're back!" shouted Jason as he and Tyler appeared on top of the Dino Marker, both managing to remain upright.

"It was pretty easy to find," added Tyler, "But then a bunch of Loogies turned up."

"Yeah, I let rookie here take care of them," agreed Jason, placing the Red Energem on the desk next to a panicked Kendall.

"No reaction?" asked Kendall, shooting a glance at Jason.

"No, a small flutter, that's all," replied Jason sadly, "I was kinda hoping I'd be back in red."

"Got it!" called Emma, teleporting in via the Dino Marker and displaying the Pink Energem, "I left Chase at the Garage."

"Good," sighed Kendall, "We currently have a situation."

"What is it?" questioned Tyler.

"Jake's facing an entire army of X-Borgs by himself," informed Kendall, grabbing the Red, Purple and Graphite Energems as well as a spare Dino Blaster.

"We have to help him," spoke Emma.

"Vrak isn't making it easy, he's send a horde of Loogies downtown to distract us," responded Kendall.

"I'll go, I'll take the Loogies, you three focus on helping Jake," assured Emma, tossing the Pink Energem to Tyler. Stepping back onto the Dino Marker, Emma disappeared in a flash.

"That's sorted then," muttered Kendall, "We'll have to use the Energems directly, we haven't go time to create more Power Cells."

"Looks like it's back to action," spoke Jason, raising his Power Morpher.

**-DinoCharge-**


	8. Chapter VIII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter VIII**

**Unleash The Power - Part I**

**(Outside Akumu Industries)**

"Soon the Energems will be mine!" announced Vrak as he sauntered out of Akumu Industries and onto the street, flanked by Fury, Turtlelini and an ever-growing horde of X-Borgs.

"Think again!" shouted Kendall as she, Jason and Tyler came to a halt directly in Vrak's path, each wielding their Dino Blaster.

"What are you three gonna do?" taunted Vrak, "A rookie, a techie, and a geriatric Power Ranger?"

"I'm thirty-nine, dammit!" protested Jason angrily, "Not fucking eighty!"

"I doesn't matter, you will soon be dead," sneered Vrak, "X-Borgs! Attack!"

In a second, the robotic footsoldiers surrounded the three completely, blocking their path into Akumu Industries to rescue Jake.

"Looks like it's time to morph," spoke Kendall, handing the Graphite Energem to Tyler and pulling out a Power Morpher, the Triceratops Coin in the centre.

"You're a Power Ranger too!" roared Vrak.

"Did you think Billy Cranston would leave his daughter defenceless?" mocked Kendall, raising her Power Morpher, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TRICERATOPS!"

In a flash of blue light, Kendall morphed into the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, summoning the Power Lance. Without hesitation, Kendall leapt into battle, displaying a formidable fighting prowess.

"Woah, I did not expect her that good," muttered Tyler.

"Well, I did train her," responded Jason, producing his own Power Morpher, the silver sections had somehow changed to red, "That's weird, better see if it still works."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" called Jason, "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Feeling himself transform, Jason was shocked to see his suit was very different, resembling heavy Kevlar body armour more than spandex. Instead of the normal diamond pattern on his chest, there was only one diamond with a large replica of his Power Coin set into it.

"I'm no expert," spoke Tyler, "But I think your suit's a bit different."

"Really, I didn't notice," replied Jason sarcastically.

"Jason, you said the Red Energem reacted, but didn't bond with you," stated Kendall, slicing an X-Borg neatly into two, "It may have upgraded your Power Morpher instead."

"Gladly received," grunted Jason, using his Power Sword to hack at the X-Borgs, his suit almost as powerful as Emma's, but his greater experience allowing him harness much better.

"Tyler! Morph!" shouted Kendall, seeing an X-Borg going for the rookie Power Ranger.

Transforming as quickly as possible, Tyler drew his Dino Blade and slashed at the X-Borg, destroying it.

"That was too close," sighed Tyler, "Iron Hero! DinoCharge, Graphite Ranger!"

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Holding Cells, Akumu Industries)**

Jake burst through the doors and into the corridor of which the holding cells were off, his blue spandex rippling under the harsh lights as he locked and barricaded the door behind him. After the X-Borgs had flooded the corridor, Jake had been forced to turn and run further into the complex.

Hearing a loud banging coming from one of the cell doors, Jake quickly made his way over and called out, "Get away from the door, I'm coming in!"

Hearing the person on the other side of the door retreat rapidly, Jake charged up his Dino Blade and slashed down at the heavy hinges, smirking at the sight of the door toppling inwards.

"Are you okay?" asked Jake as he entered the cell, pulling his helmet off as not to frighten the person inside.

"What are you?" questioned a stilted voice, the dust kicked up by the door hanging thick in the air.

"I'm a Power Ranger," answered Jake, wishing he hadn't taken off his helmet, the dust was starting to make his eyes itch.

"What's a Power Ranger?" responded a Japanese man, a couple of years younger than Jake, with long, shaggy hair and torn clothing, evidentially the owner of the voice.

"A hero of justice, defeat evil aliens, that sort of thing," explained Jake, "I'm Jake, what's your name?"

"K-Koda," replied the man, "Those Nightmare Men were horrible to me, are you one of them?"

"Akumu Industries, I'm not one of them," replied Jake, "Why did you call 'nightmare men'?"

"Akumu means nightmare in my native language, Japanese," informed Koda, "You have to help me escape!"

"Well, I'm trying to get outta here as well," spoke Jake, "So how about we help each other?"

"That sounds good," affirmed Koda, before bending down and picking up the heavy metal door with ease, "We can use this as a battering ram, but I can't leave without Stego's Energem."

"I have it, it's powering my suit," explained Jake, holding up his Dino Blaster, "I promise I will return it to you as soon as we get outta this mess."

"I trust you, Jake-san," replied Koda, carrying the door out of the cell and turning to face the straining door.

"Looks like it's about to get wild," commented Jake, joining Koda in carrying the door, just as the X-Bords flooded the corridor.

"Gahrrr!" roared Koda and Jake in unison as they charged forward, knocking X-Borg after X-Borg out of the way.

Barreling through the first corridor, the two pasted the now deserted reception desk and towards the floor to ceiling glass front of the window. Smashing through the glass, Koda and Jake rammed the cell door directly into the backs of Vrak, Fury and Turtlelini, before they could even react.

"Ow, that hurt," groaned Jake, he and Koda flung into their backs by the sudden deceleration of hitting the aliens.

"Yep, that hurt!" moaned Koda, nodding his head gingerly in agreement.

"Jacob!" shouted Kendall, coming to a halt next to the Blue DinoCharge Ranger.

"Did you happen get the license plates of the convey of trucks that did a ballet routine on me by any chance, Kendall?" asked Jake sarcastically, staring at Kendall with a confused look, "Cool, now we're both Blue Rangers."

"Get up!" instructed Kendall, helping Jake to his feet before turning to Koda, "So you're the caveman?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Koda, only for a Dino Blaster forced into his hands, the bone layer crumbling apart upon impact.

"As I though," spoke Kendall as Jake lifted Koda to his feet, "A guardian would only entrust the protection of an Energem to someone worthy to use them, possibly even that very one."

"Stego's spirit lives on within the Blue Energem," replied Koda, "I cannot fail him again."

"We understand, we all have people we failed to help, no matter how hard we tried," assured Jake, placing a hand on Koda's shoulder as Jason and Tyler were flung back by a wave of energy from Vrak.

"Thanks," responded Koda, fire in his eyes as he lifted Jason and Tyler to their feet with ease, "I will fight by your side, Jake-san and Kendall-san!"

"That's what I like to hear," smiled Jake as the five turned to face Vrak and his minions.

"How about a full team of DinoCharge Rangers?" asked Kendall, holding up the Red and Purple Energems as Tyler produced the Pink Energem.

"They're mine!" roared Vrak as Kendall found her hand drawn to the Pink Energem.

Before she could grasp it, Fury released a wave of lightning from his sword, de-morphing those who were transformed and sending all five them flying backwards, the Energems scattering on the ground around them.

"Looks like you rangers are down for the count!" taunted Vrak, X-Borgs flooding in and pinning all five of them to the ground. Reaching out desperately, they felt their hand clasp around their nearest Energem.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

In an explosion of coloured light the X-Borgs surrounding the five were thrown in every direction, revealing five Power Rangers. Each of them with murky yellow section on their helmets, buckles and chests, signifying their incompatibility with the Energem they were currently using.

"Fanged Hero!" called Koda, "DinoCharge, Red Ranger!"

"Shielding Hero!" announced Jason, "DinoCharge, Blue Ranger!"

"Iron Hero!" shouted Tyler, "DinoCharge, Graphite Ranger!"

"Oceanic Heroine!" stated Kendall, "DinoCharge, Purple Ranger!"

"Horned Hero!" posed Jake, "DinoCharge, Pink Ranger!"

"This power is amazing," marvelled Jason, feeling the Blue Energem accept him and allow him to remain transformed despite his incompatibility with it.

"Sugoi," muttered Koda, admiring his red BioSuit.

"Looks like the teams that gonna kick your ass is all together," gloated Jake, pointing at Vrak, "Despair awaits you at your final sto-"

"Hey, don't forget about be!" interrupted Emma, transformed as the Aqua Ranger, as she appeared on the Dino Marker positioned next to Jake.

"It feels like that Dino Marker was very conveniently placed," remarked Tyler.

"Sorry about being late, those Loogies are a damn pain!" added Emma, before striking a pose, "Conquering Heroine! DinoCharge, Aqua Ranger!"

"Looks like it's about to get wild!" announced Koda, "Prepare yourselves!"

"Despair awaits you at your final stop!" called Jake and Emma at the same time, the other four lining up beside them.

"Power Rangers! DinoCharge!" finished all six Rangers, charging into battle, "Just try and stop us!"

"That was mess of a role call," muttered Jason, ducking a punch from Turtlelini, "Back in my day we had good role calls, ordered role calls!"

"Shut up, Gramps!" grunted Jake, blocking a kick from Vrak.

**-DinoCharge-**


	9. Chapter IX

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter IX**

**Unleash The Power - Part II**

**(Outside Akumu Industries)**

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" yelled Jake as he ran away from Vrak's latest energy wave, tackling Koda behind a car, leaving the attack to harmlessly impact on an abandoned truck.

"Thanks for that, Jake-san," spoke Koda to the Pink Ranger, grinning under his helmet, "It's good to know you have my back."

"Er, sure, you too," replied Jake, his mind lingering on the last someone had said that to him.

"Jacob! Can I borrow your blaster?" shouted Kendall from behind a car, a group of X-Borgs firing relentlessly at her.

"Heads up!" responded Jake, tossing his Dino Blaster to Kendall, who caught it easily and sent her Dino Blade flying towards Jake.

"Just like the good old days," muttered Jake, catching Kendall's sword, using the two Dino Blades to slice through the nearest X-Borgs, while Kendall dealt with the footsoldiers who had her on the back foot until a couple of seconds before.

Nearby, Emma and Tyler ducked to avoid Fury's blade, the latter recovering immediately and attacking the clawed alien with all his rage, like a man possessed.

"What did you do to my father?" hissed Tyler, kicking Fury back, disorienting him slightly, "His notebook says he was being followed by a monster, he drew you!"

"I do not remember your father," taunted Fury, swinging at Tyler, only for Emma to stop him with her Dino Blade.

"You bastard!" grunted Emma, slashing Fury across the chest, creating a thin line of blood along the alien's chest.

Coming to his senses, Fury looked around to see the Rangers had gained the upperhand, Vrak was locked in stalemate with Jason and Jake, while Koda and Kendall had Turtlelini on the back foot.

"Until next time, Power Rangers," replied Fury, knocking Emma and Tyler backwards, using this distraction to flee, Vrak's plan was putting him in more danger than he liked.

"Damn, he got away!" groaned Tyler, before looking at Emma, "You okay?"

"Been better, but nothing too bad," answered Emma, retrieving her sword and preparing herself to deal with a group of X-Borgs.

Before Emma could launch an assault on the nearest X-Borgs, her path was blocked by Jason and Jake pushing Vrak back with all their might, the blue alien prince looking more bored than anything else.

"I've had it with this tedium," snapped Vrak, his body suddenly shifting to the red pirate form, the one had used to greet Fury earlier that day.

Lashing out, Vrak sent Jake and Jason flying back into Tyler and Emma, Turtlelini sending Kendall and Koda onto the pile of Power Rangers as well.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," sneered Turtlelini, prowling around the six of them like a dog, "Time to destroy you pathetic Power Rangers!"

"Not on my watch!" shouted Chase, firing his Dino Blaster at Turtlelini as he raced towards the Rangers, his feet pounding the concrete.

"Chase?" questioned Emma, before realising what she'd said and slamming her hands over where her mouth should have been without the helmet.

"Hey guys," drawled Chase, coming to a halt and pulling out the Black Energem, "Looks like you could use a little help!"

"Chase is a ranger?" asked Jake, shooting a glance at Kendall.

"He was the first to find his Energem," answered Kendall, "He's compatible with his Energem, I need you to test the Dino Blaster's efficiency when harnessing the power of an Energem the user not compatible with."

"Why couldn't you have got Chase to use one of the other Energems?" responded Jake as Chase morphed into the Black Ranger and jumped into battle.

"When you bond with an Energem, only you can use that Energem," spoke Kendall, climbing to her feet, helping Jason up as well, "But, you can only use that Energem."

"That makes sense, I think," replied Jake, helping Tyler to his feet, Emma and Koda already had two feet firmly planted on the grounds.

"So Chase knew this entire time that we rangers?" questioned Emma to Kendall.

"Kendall never openly told me your identities but I am capable of guessing, Emma," interjected Chase, drawing his Dino Blade and slashing two X-Borgs.

"I, for one, am glad for the help," added Tyler, grinning under his helmet.

"Me too!" agreed Koda.

"Stop your chatting and let me kill you!" roared Vrak, charging at Jason, who quickly clashed blades with him.

"Did he just say kill?" asked Jake, ducking a punch from Turtlelini, "Villains always say destroy, not kill!"

"Jake, shut up and fight!" responded Emma, downing three X-Borgs in rapid succession.

"I second that motion," added Chase as his Dino Blade was pulled from his grip, but he quickly used his Dino Blaster to destroy the X-Borg who took it from him, however his sword was nowhere to be seen, "Nevermind, I don't really need it, that's why they all call me the Hotshot Hero!"

"Chase, only you call you that," deadpanned Kendall, flipping over Turtlelini and using her two Dino Blasters to injure him.

"Hey!" protested Chase, going to continue but was stopped by the need to fight off X-Borgs.

"Think fast!" shouted Jake, using his two Dino Blades to slash Turtlelini across the chest while he was still recovering from Kendall's attack, "Too slow!"

"Looks like it's time to chop this fight down to size!" announced Chase, inserting a Power Cell into his Dino Blaster and running it down his arm, "Armed Mode! Energise!"

In a flash of light, silver armour appeared around Chase's arm, his Para Chopper materialising in his free hand. Charging into the ranks, Chase soon began to thin it with the combined might of the two weapons.

"Cool, why didn't you mention this 'Armed Mode' earlier, Morgan?" questioned Jake, slashing Turtlelini, but hitting shield instead, "They could have really helped."

"They're still in development, Chase is using a prototype version, he can only use it as he's compatible with his Energem," explained Kendall, helping Jason and Koda fight Vrak, "Besides, it's very unstable, in an backfire or fail easily."

"Awesome! I have to try this out!" exclaimed Emma, producing a Power Cell and inserting it into her Dino Blaster, "Armed Mode! Energise!"

"No!" called Kendall, "I haven't developed an Armed Mode for the Aqua Energem yet!"

"It's working!" cheered Emma, watching as her left arm was encased in armour like Chase's, but no weapon came, "Aw, no cool weapon!"

"That was anticlimactic," commented Jason, only for Emma's right arm to glow brightly, forcing the rangers to look away.

Once the light faded, Emma's arm looked very different. Instead of the silver armour they were expecting, there was armour, but it was shaped like an Ankylosaurus biting down on her arm, the spandex of her arm not covered by the armour had turned a bright shade of yellow, strangely a yellow design had appeared on her boots, reminiscent of the Mighty Morphin Rangers. Finally, instead of the Ankylosaurus armour having a tail, it had a large light blue hammer in its place.

"Or not," sighed Jason, continuing his fight with Vrak.

"Looks like it's hammertime!" yelled Emma, using her new weapon five X-Borgs with great ease.

"Now I really want one of those," commented Tyler with a grin.

"Let's take this tortoise guy together," spoke Chase, nudging Emma lightly, "Then why don't we hit the movies?"

"No way," laughed Emma, charging up her Ankylo Hammer.

"I'm a turtle!" protested Turtlelini, but no-one cared enough to reply.

"I don't know, there's always a chance," replied Chase, raising his Para Chopper.

"Ankylo Smash!" shouted Emma, ignoring Chase's comment as she leapt into the air and coming down towards Turtlelini, who raised his sheild in defence, only for the Aqua Ranger to destroy it with her hammer.

"Take this, Para Blast!" added Chase, firing his Para Chopper, the blast injuring Turtlelini, badly, but he managed to survive.

"No, I won't be defeated again!" spat Turtlelini as two X-Borgs helped him to his feet.

Before they could react, Vrak attacked Emma and Chase, their Armed Modes failing as they were thrown backwards, two broken Power Cells landing next to them.

"This is bad," spoke Jake as he and Kendall helped the fallen Aqua and Black Rangers to their feet, "Vrak's pissed."

"You will be destroyed, Power Rangers!" roared Vrak as he and Turtlelini sent a barrage of laser fire at the rangers.

Unable to shield themselves from the attack, the rangers were pounded by the laser blasts. As their BioSuits failed them, Kendall, Tyler and Jason were sent flying back, their Dino Blasters and Buckles hitting the ground next to them. The additional power of Emma and Chase's suits protecting them, whilst Koda and Jake's physical strength allowed them to weather the assault as well.

"It's take more than that to take us down!" called Chase, preparing to go back into Armed Mode, only to find his Buckle had been blasted off by the attack, "Well, fuck."

"Jason-san! May I borrow your buckle?" asked Koda politely, helping Jason to his feet.

"Here," grunted Jason, handing Koda his buckle.

"Domo arigato," thanked Koda, replacing his buckle with Jason's, opening it and drawing a Stego Cell. Pushing back the tail of his Dino Blaster down, Koda inserted the Power Cell into the mouth and closed it firmly. Spinning the cylinder of his Blaster, Koda ran it down his right and shouted, "Armed Mode! Energise!"

In a flash of light, silver armour appeared down the length of Koda's arm, the Stego Shield materilising in his free hand. Charged at Vrak, Koda used his shield to block Vrak's next round of laser fire.

"Koda's compatible with the Blue Energem," breathed Kendall.

"Jake-san! Attack now!" shouted Koda, only barely managing to resist the attack.

"Let's go!" called Jake as he and Emma loaded a Power Cell into their Dino Blades, Jake tossing one of his Tricera Cells to Chase, who quickly inserted it into his Dino Blaster.

"Anklyo Slash!" called Emma, jumping at Turtlelini and using her Dino Blade to attack him.

"Double Tricera Assault! Brave Finish!" announced Jake as he and Chase charged at Vrak, the Pink Ranger slashing him, whilst the Black Ranger followed up with a blast to the shoulder.

Stumbling backwards, Vrak and Turtlelini managed to remain upright, but were clearly injured, purple blood dripping from their wounds.

"You may have beaten us now!" spat Vrak, "But we will be back!"

With that, Vrak, Turtlelini and the remaining X-Borgs vanished, leaving only the destroyed footsoldiers. In a flash, the four Rangers still morphed allowed their BioSuits fade.

"This is where it got to!" called Chase, retrieving his lost Dino Blade from the severed arm of an X-Borg.

"Classic Vrak," grunted Jake, rubbing his shoulder, "When the going gets tough-"

"Vrak runs away," finished Emma, using her Dino Blaster to disable the torso of an X-Borg attempting to grab at her ankle.

"Sirens, the authorities are coming," spoke Kendall, listening intently as she struggled to get up, "Quick! To the Dino Marker!"

Grabbing her arm and putting it around his neck, Jake pulled Kendall up, her left ankle injured and unable to support her weight.

As Kendall and Jake hobbled towards the nearest Dino Marker, they watched as Chase took Koda with him, followed by Tyler and Emma, Jason going after them.

"We're not going to make it!" called Jake as the two continued towards the Marker, he could hear the sirens fast approaching.

"Leave me, I can sort something out," responded Kendall, "I'll tell them I was injured and couldn't get away when Vrak attacked.

"They'll never believe that," denied Jake, at a loss at what to do, "Fuck this!"

Making his decision, Jake scooped Kendall up and spirited towards the marker. Realising what Jake was doing, Kendall quickly raised her Dino Blaster and fired at the Marker, opening a portal to the Dino Lab.

Diving forwards, Jake and Kendall passed into the portal just as the first patrol cars appearing on the scene, the two Power Rangers disappearing in an instant.

**-DinoCharge-**

**A/N: For Emma's Armed mode imagine the female Kyoryu Cyan with Ankydon Hammer from Kyoryu Red's Carnival Mode, as well as two of the ****corresponding boot design. For those who are unfamiliar with Carnival Mode, or Kyoryuger, there is a link to a picture of it in my bio.**


	10. Chapter X

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter X**

**Unleash The Power - Part III**

**(Dino Lab, ABDM)**

"I hate teleportation!" groaned Jake as he helped Kendall up, leading her over to her desk chair and letting her sit down.

"We were just about to go back," spoke Jason, as he and the others congregated around Kendall, "What happened?"

"I must have sprained my ankle when Vrak sent all those laser blasts at us," explained Kendall, "We only just made it through the portal."

"I'll go get the first aid kit," replied Jason, walking away and returning seconds later with a green box.

Opening the box, Jason pulled out a bandage and used it to immobilise Kendall's ankle. Placing the box on the work desk, Jason told everyone to take turns in patching each other.

"I'll do it," offered Emma, "I got a lot of practice with my team."

"Sure," muttered Jason, prompting Emma to set to cleaning up Jake.

"Jake, can I have the Pink Energem?" asked Kendall as Chase returned from a closet with a pair of crutches, resting them next to Kendall.

"Sure," replied Jake, handing the Energem to Kendall, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw the Energem bond with Kendall, a pink glow rushing through her entire body, focusing on her injured ankle.

"As I thought," muttered Kendall, a small smile appearing on her face.

"How did you know you were compatible?" questioned Tyler, echoing the sentiments of the other Rangers.

"I was drawn to it just before Vrak sent us fling and we all morphed with the first Energem we could find," answered Kendall, "It's done wonders for my ankle, though."

"How so?" asked Emma, placing a plaster on a cut above Jake's left eye as she did.

"When you bond with an Energem, it releases raw energy into your body," explained Kendall, "In this case, it managed to knock a few weeks off the recovery time of my ankle."

"That reminds me," spoke Jake, picking up Jason's Dino Blaster off the table and ejecting the Blue Energem, handing it to Koda.

"Arigato, Jake-san," thanked Koda, accepting the Energem gratefully.

"You're compatible with the Blue Energem, aren't you?" queried Kendall.

"Yes, I bonded with it," replied Koda, "Nearly 100,000 years ago."

"100,000 years ago?" sputtered Chase, the others looking on in varying states of shock, "You must have aged well!"

"So I was right," spoke Kendall, "Once you bond with an Energem you stop ageing?"

"Yes, I haven't aged a day since then," confirmed Koda.

"So you're a caveman?" questioned Tyler.

"Not exactly, I was born in 1978," replied Koda, "I grew up in Angel Grove with my family, when I was fifteen I kidnapped by a monster, next thing I knew I was in the past."

"Angel Grove? 1978? Koda?" muttered Jason, a sudden realisation hitting him, "Cody? It's you, isn't it?"

"Yes, J-Jason?" stuttered Koda, the two suddenly hugging.

"Is it just me who's totally confused?" asked Jake, Chase and Tyler shrugging in reply.

"Cody Watanabe, born 1978 in Angel Grove General Hospital," spoke Kendall, running a quick search on her computer, "Went missing 27th August 1993, presumed dead."

"We never stopped looking," said Jason, "Kim, Zack, Trini and Billy will be delighted to see you."

"They can't see me like this, I couldn't even go back to my family," denied Koda, "To know that you aged while I remained young, it's a curse."

"We're still your friends," implored Jason, "I'm sure Billy can find someway of allowing to age naturally."

"So we've stopped ageing as well?" questioned Chase, pointing at himself and Emma.

"Yes, as have I," responded Kendall, "I should be able to negate it, but it may take a while to do."

"I would appreciate that," spoke Koda.

"Koda, how come you didn't tell your name was Cody when I got you out your cell?" asked Jake, looking confused.

"No one had called me Cody since I was kidnapped," informed Koda, "The caveman who took me in couldn't pronounce my name properly, so I became Koda instead."

"What happened?" inquired Emma, "How did you get captured by Akumu?"

"They traced the signal from my Energem and captured me from my cave here," replied Koda.

"Here?" questioned Kendall, "That was your cave?"

"Yes, it was," responded Koda, walking over fur curtain and pushing it aside, to reveal a small cave, spears lined along a wall and small paintings on a another. On the floor was a tatty looking mattress and some blankets.

"This place was sealed up when I bought it," spoke Kendall, hobbling over to the cave on her crutches, the others following her, "I didn't touch anything other that some very, very rotten food."

"Thank you," replied Koda, kneeling and pulling a loose rock out of the wall, revealing a small hole, out of which Koda pulling two objects and sighed, "At least they didn't get hold of these."

"My Dino Buckle!" breathed Kendall, seeing the object in Koda's hand, "I thought that was lost forever."

"I found it, not long after I was sent to the past," explained Koda, "I used to fight any monsters I had to."

"I lost it when I was searching for the Purple Energem," stated Kendall.

"How, Koda found it thousands of years ago?" questioned Tyler.

"I found the Purple Energem in Alaska, 100,000 years ago," answered Kendall.

"How?" queried Jake.

"Alex Drake owed me a favour," replied Kendall.

"What does it do?" asked Chase, "Doesn't it just hold Power Cells, like ours do?"

"No, this Dino Buckle was built a long time before I design the Power Cells or made the Dino Blaster the morpher," explained Kendall, "You insert an Energem into it and rotate it to morph, I used it with the Aqua Energem for a time, I lost it when I retrieved the Purple Energem."

"Here, you keep it," spoke Koda holding the Dino Buckle out to Kendall, "It's yours."

"I can't take it from you," denied Kendall.

"It's means something to you," continued Koda, placing the Dino Buckle in her hand and closing it, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Thank you," smiled Kendall, holding onto the Dino Buckle tightly.

"You're welcome," replied Koda.

"What's that?" asked Tyler, his curiousity getting the better of him as he pointed to the second object still in Koda's hand.

"That's a Samuraizer!" exclaimed Emma, recognising it from when she'd used the Samurai Powers while she was still a Super Megaforce Ranger.

"Yes, it was passed down to me by my mother, the 16th Pink Samurai Ranger," spoke Koda, "I was supposed to be part of the 17th Generation of the Samurai Rangers, but I was kidnapped before I could."

"You're related to Mia and Terry?" questioned Jake, having met them while travelling in Japan, the two siblings had been visiting relatives.

"Yes, they are my niece and nephew," answered Koda, "My elder sister was supposed to be the Pink Ranger, but she became pregnant with Mia and stepped down to be a mother, after my disappearance she decided to be the Pink Ranger when a new team was formed."

"How do you know?" asked Jason.

"I was there, it was three years after I was kidnapped, I was going to reveal myself and join the Samurai Rangers, but I couldn't, not with this curse," explained Koda.

"Looks like communications are back up," informed Chase as his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket.

"That's some good news," muttered Jake, "At least we won't see Vrak again for a while, he'll be too busy licking his wounds."

"Yeah, whenever we beat Vrak he'd always disappear to create some new, more powerful weapon," added Emma.

"Well, if that's the case then I think we should call this a night, it's nearly midnight," spoke Jason.

"Wait, before you leave I need your Energems, for some tests," instructed Kendall, the others handing her the remaining Energems, "Thank you."

"How are we going to morph, just in case of an attack?" asked Tyler, voicing the thoughts on everyone's minds.

"With these," replied Kendall, hobbling over to her desk and slotting the Blue, Black, Graphite, Aqua and Purple Energems into a machine, three Power Cells of each colour were ejected from the bottom, "Take them, they should last you until I've finished with the Energems."

Stepping forward, Koda took the Blue Cells, Emma the Aqua, Chase the Black, Tyler the Graphite and Jake the Purple, figuring he was back as that colour, Kendall having bonded with the Pink Energem.

"If that's that, I'm heading off," spoke Chase, stowing his Power Cells as he made his way over to the Dino Marker to a chorus of goodnights, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Great, where I am going to stay tonight, all the hotels will be closed for the night by now," groaned Emma, slinging her backpack she'd left at the Dino Lab earlier onto her back.

"We too," added Tyler, copying Emma's actions.

"You could stay with me," offered Jake, I'm in need of a couple of flatmates.

"That sounds great, thanks Jake," beamed Emma.

"Yeah, totally," agreed Tyler, "How much would rent be?"

"None, but chipping in with the groceries would be appreciated," replied Jake, "I'll take you to the apartment now."

"Sure," nodded Emma, "Lead the way."

With that the three made their way to the Dino Marker, disappearing instantly, leaving Kendall, Koda and Jason in the lab.

"I would like to remain in my cave," explained Koda, "If that's okay with you?"

"Sure, but you'll need a better mattress and a bed," responded Kendall with a small smile.

"I would like that," thanked Koda, entering his cave and drawing the curtain.

"I see I don't get any Power Cells," noted Jason.

"Morphing with that raw Energem was incredibly taxing on your body," spoke Kendall, "The only reason you weren't killed was your Power Morpher, the Energem power in it protected you for a while."

"A close call then?" grunted Jason.

"You don't say," replied Kendall sarcastically, "You'll have to use your Power Morpher for now, at least until you bond with an Energem."

"Got it," confirmed Jason, before leaving via the Dino Marker, "Night, Kendall."

"Goodnight, Jason," muttered Kendall as the first Red Ranger vanished from the Marker.

**-DinoCharge-**

**A/N: Just to clear, Koda's backstory is that he was born in 1978, grew up with the original rangers, but was kidnapped only a day before they recieved their power from Zordon. Koda then woke up 100,000 years in the past, where he was for four years before finding the Blue Energem, spending from then to the present day avoiding society as an outcast.**


	11. Chapter XI

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter XI**

**Powers from the Past - Part I**

**(Loading Bay, ABDM, February 2018)**

Slowing his red Jeep to a halt, Tyler cut the engine and released his seatbelt, looking across at Emma who was unfastening her seatbelt.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Tyler as he hopped out of his truck, pulling his backpack out the back and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Jake doesn't usually bring me somewhere pointless," replied Emma, closing the passenger door behind her, "Well, unless he's mastered some news soccer trick, he once called me a three in the morning to tell me he'd managed to a thousand keepy uppies in a row, I don't think he'd slept for three days."

"The way you speak," spoke Tyler, "Was there something between the two of you?"

"I dunno, maybe once, we went on a few dates after an incident where he got body-swapped with Noah, our Blue Ranger," answered Emma, "But it was never going to work, he was still in love with my best friend, as much he tried to get over her, they did end up dating for a short time after we finished high school."

In a sudden flash of yellow, Chase appeared in front of Emma and Tyler, the two having missed the Dino Marker on the floor.

"Good morning," greeted Chase, "Kendall sent me up to get you."

"Sure," replied Emma, pulling out her Dino Blaster.

"You won't be needing that," informed Chase, "Kendall's changed the way in, you can't use the Dino Markers to teleport directly into the Lab, so we can't be attacked with it, but we can teleport out of it."

"So how to we get in?" asked Tyler.

"This way," replied Chase, leading them over to a crate containing a large dinosaur head, hopping inside its mouth, Chase pulled one of its teeth and disappeared as the back of the mouth open up.

"After you," urged Emma, grinning.

"Why do I get the feeling the reason your letting me go isn't courtesy?" questioned Tyler as he climbing into the mouth, Emma's reply coming in the form of her pushing him into the blackness.

"Down we go," muttered Emma, following Tyler to the darkness.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Dino Lab, ABDM)**

"Watch out!" called Koda as he walked past carrying a large crate, forcing Jake to duck to avoid being hit.

Smiling slightly, Jake looked around the Dino Lab, it had certainly changed in the last month since Vrak had attacked. In the centre was a holographic projection of the Northern Hemisphere and the Space surrounding it.

Surrounding the hologram was an array of different terminals, each for a different task. On one of the walls four hollows had been carved into the rock, each once with the capibilty of storing up to six Energems, to match the twenty-four they believed to exist.

"Not bad for a few weeks," spoke Koda, his speech patterns still stilled due to his many years of solitude.

"Not a bad job either," replied Jake, closing the panel on a terminal, referring to the fact that Kendall had even himself and Koda a part-time job on the dig team, although for the time being they were constructing the new Dino Lab.

"Woah, you guys really did a number on this place," commented Tyler as he, Emma and Chase walked over from the slide which lead into the Lab, the former two hadn't been there since before renovations.

"Hey!" exclaimed Emma as she felt the Aqua Energem fly out of her hand and into the first of six slots in the the second hollow which had been carved into the wall, "I only got that back yesterday!"

"It's okay," assured Kendall, joining the others as they gathered around the hollows, "These are the Charging Bays, each one holds six Energems."

"Charging what?" asked Tyler.

"These are for refuelling your new Dino Chargers," answered Kendall, picking up the three silver and pale blue cylinders resembling the Power Cells from below the Aqua Energem, a stylised seven printed on them, "Unlike the Power Cells, they can be used multiple times, but need recharging after their energy has been used up. However, they can be self-destructed to prevent them falling into the wrong hands, even if you aren't bonded to the corresponding Energem, you need to touch it and will the Dino Chargers to self-destruct."

"Cool!" muttered Emma, her and Tyler admiring the new Dino Chargers, the other three with bored looks on their faces, having heard the lecture from Kendall already.

"You'll need this, slot them into the bottom of your Dino Blasters," instructed Kendall, handing Emma and Tyler an SD card each, the two doing as told, "They'll update your Dino Blasters to work with your respective Chargers and use a raw Energem to morph, that's more for Tyler and Jake really, there's a few other tweaks as well."

"We've already had ours upgraded," added Chase, spinning his Dino Blaster.

"That is not a toy, Chase!" reprimanded Kendall.

"Sorry, Mom!" replied Chase sarcastically as her stored his morpher away.

"I also have these for you," continued Kendall, pulling out two Dino Buckles, handing one to Emma and Tyler, "You can use these to store your Dino Chargers and communicate with each other."

"Cool!" grinned Emma, opening the buckle to see three slots for the Dino Chargers.

"Anyway, there's a reason why I called you here," spoke Kendall, leading the others over to the holo-globe, "We've tracked down two more Energems, both in the Mt. Sampson area."

"Which ones?" questioned Emma as two dots appeared on the holo-globe, indicating the general location of the Energems.

"From the frequency of the energy signals, most likely the Green and Scarlet Energems," informed Kendall, "We're going to split up to find the Energems. Chase, Koda, Jake and myself will use the Red Energem to track down its green counterpart in the forest, while Emma and Tyler deal with the Scarlet Energem in Sampson Caves, everyone understand?"

Hearing a chorus of agreement, Kendall dismissed the Rangers and heading off secure the Red Energem and a spare Dino Blaster in s small crate. Kendall quickly gave it to Koda for him to secure in the museum truck they were using for the search, storing three more in her satchel bag.

"Where's Jason?" asked Jake, looking around.

"He's visiting an old friend of his in Angel Grove," replied Kendall, "He'll be back in a week."

"What a shame," added Chase sarcastically, he and Jason hadn't hit it off, even before the others joined the team.

"That's handy," said Tyler to Emma as the two walked towards the Charging Bays, "I've been wanting to check out Sampson Caves, my dad wrote about it in his journal before his disappeared."

"Two birds, one stone as they say," replied Emma, as she and Tyler grabbed their respective Energems and Dino Chargers.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Dino Bite Cafe)**

Dodging a waitress's tray that nearly sliced his head off, Chase walked over to the counter, greeted by a less than enthusiastic Shelby.

"Oh, it's you," grunted the waitress, "Usual order?"

"Yep, except Jake asked for no tomato on his Bronto Burger," replied Chase with his best charming smile.

"You say tomato funny," stated Shelby, before setting to making the order.

"Trust me, it's you that says it funny," responded Chase.

"So, where's the dig?" asked Shelby, handing Chase his order and clocking off, having finished her shift.

"Mt. Sampson," answered Chase, leaving for the Loading Bay, Shelby tagging along behind.

"Would you be able to convince Dr. Morgan to let me come?" pleaded Shelby.

"How about we cut to the _Chase_ and hit the movies?" offered Chase with a grin.

"Did that work on girls in New Zealand?" questioned Shelby, finding Chase's pickup line pathetic.

"No, it did," replied Chase grimly, entering the Loading Bay where Koda and Jake were loading up the truck.

Abandoning her attempts to persuade Chase, she moved onto Koda, producing a Bronto Burger she'd brought with her, getting Koda's attention.

"You can have this if you get me on the dig," promised Shelby, watching as Koda grabbed the bag and tore into the burger like a wild animal, "Does that mean you'll do it."

"What?" asked Koda, looking up from his burger.

"Nevermind," replied Shelby, turning to Jake.

"No," spoke Jake before Shelby could ask, "I like my head on my shoulders."

"Fine," sighed Shelby, sitting on a crate dejectedly, suddenly feeling Koda lift her and the crate into the truck.

"Get down Shelby," instructed Kendall as she arrived at the truck.

"Dr. Morgan!" exclaimed Shelby, hopping down, "I wanted to see you, to ask about joining the dig team."

"No Shelby, for last time you are not qualified or insured for this and right now I don't the time to waste around getting it sorted," replied Kendall, "Jake, Chase and Koda have all had the correct training, they are highly trained individuals."

"They hide it well," commented Shelby, looking at the three, Chase balancing his skateboard on his head, Koda making even more of a mess out of his Bronto Burger and Jake was doing a handstand.

"You have no idea," muttered Kendall, sighing deeply.

**-DinoCharge-**


	12. Chapter XII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter XI**

**Powers from the Past - Part I**

**(Mt. Sampson, California)**

"Wait, let me get this straight," spoke Tyler as he and Emma tramped through the forest, "Amber Beach isn't actually at the sea, but a lake?"

"Yep, Lake Kaweah," replied Emma, "You should really check out the places you're going to go before you actually do."

"But that's boring," grinned Tyler, "Besides, I kinda lost my map a coupla weeks before I arrived at Amber Beach."

"You never change, do you?" asked Emma with a smile.

"You wouldn't want me to," returned Tyler, stopping suddenly as a group of grey and green footsoldiers surround them, "Who are these guys?"

"I'm gonna take a guess a say they're not friendly," commented Emma, pulling out her Dino Blaster and Energem, "Tyler, I'll handle this! Get the Scarlet Energem!"

"On it!" responded Tyler, using his Dino Blaster to make a hole in the wall of footsoldiers and sprinting away, soon out far out of sight.

"ANKYLO CHARGER, READY?" announced Emma's Dino Blaster as she inserted her Aqua Energem into its mouth and spun the barrel.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" called Emma, firing her Dino Blaster, "UNLEASH THE POWER!"

Charging at the nearest footsoldier, Emma transformed into the Aqua Ranger and summoned her Dino Blade.

"Conquering Heroine!" posed Emma, "DinoCharge, Aqua Ranger!"

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Command Bridge, Sledge's Battleship)**

"Finally! After sixty-five millon stinking years I can claim the Energems and become immortal!" roared Sledge from his seat.

"And marry me," added Poisandra, staring at her fiancé adoringly.

"Ah, er, of course my dear," stuttered Sledge, "IceAge better not fail me, I don't want to end up like that idiot Vekar!"

"I'm sure he won't, Master Sledge," assured Wrench.

"Send Fury after the Green Energem," ordered Sledge, "He'd better not return to the ship empty-handed!"

"I'll get straight to it!" replied Wrench, lumbering towards the communications panel.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Griffin Ranch, Mt. Sampson)**

"You playing with swords again?" asked Matt Griffin, bringing his horse to a halt in the barn door, watching as his younger sister hurriedly hide her rapier behind her back.

"Nope, nothing here!" assured Riley, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Just playing with Rubik here."

"Sure you were," grinned Matt, "Just remember it's your turn to muck out the pigs."

"Yay," grunted Riley, watching her brother trot away before launching her rapier at the barn door, watching it vibrate as it stuck into the wood, "Let's go muck out those damn pigs, Rubik. Rubik?"

Looking around, Riley searched high and low for her dog, only to hear him barking in the distance.

"RUBIK!" shouted Riley, running in the direction of her dog's bark.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Sampson Caves)**

"It really is dark in here," whispered Tyler to himself as he turned his head torch on.

Stepping through the caves, Tyler pulled out his Graphite Energem, allowing it to guide him towards the Scarlet Energem, thanks to it pulsing, indicating how away her was from the second Energem.

Catching sight of a red glow as he rounded the corner, Tyler ran towards it, finding the Scarlet Energem embed in the jaw of a fossil.

"Looks like some kind of raptor," muttered Tyler as he used his knife to tease the Energem out and into his palm, "Got it!"

"I smell human," growled a hooded figure, walking through the tunnel from deeper in the caves.

Tyler tensed and gently picked up a rock, leaning out and tossing as far as he could down the tunnel, well past the hooded figure.

"There you are!" snarled the figure, turning back the way he came, falling for Tyler's ruse, believing the human he was looking for was behind him.

Watching as the hooded figure prowled out of sight, Tyler took off in the opposite direction, back towards the surface.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Great Rock, Sampson Forest)**

"The Green Energem shouldn't be far from here," spoke Kendall as she walked into the clearing, Jake tagging along behind, the two having left Chase and Koda with the truck to maintain the pretence of a dig.

"I can't believe you brought the Red Energem with us to track down the other one, whilst you had one of your own in your pocket!" grumbled Jake.

"I have my reasons," replied Kendall.

"What are they then?" asked Jake, but never got his answer due to the horde of grey and green footsoldiers teleporting in front of the two Rangers.

"Vivix, Sledge's personal lackeys," informed Kendall as she fell into a ffhting stance.

"Which means his back then," continued Jake as he and Kendall pulled out their Dino Blasters and Energems.

"TRICERA CHARGER, READY?" announced Kendall's Dino Blaster as she inserted her Energem.

"PLEISO CHARGER, READY?" added Jake's Dino Blaster as he mirrored Kendall's movements.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" called Jake and Kendall, "UNLEASH THE POWER!"

Morphing into their BioSuits, the Pink and Purple Rangers charged into battle, using their Dino Blasters and Blades to rapidly cut down the number of Vivix.

"Horned Heroine!" announced Kendall, "DinoCharge, Pink Ranger!"

"Oceanic Hero!" posed Jake. "DinoCharge, Purple Ranger!"

"Think fast!" called Jake, throwing his Dino Blaster to Kendall, who sent her sword back at him.

"Double the power!" shouted Kendall, blasting down two Vivix, "Double the fun!"

"That's all folks," grinned Jake, finishing off the last two of the footsoldiers, "Now, let's find this Energem."

"You won't be getting any Energems," growled Fury as he stalked into the clearing, "You will only perish!"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near the Green Energem!" yelled Kendall, charging at Fury, only for him to slash her send her sprawling back, her BioSuit fading as she hit the ground, three inactive Dino Blasters falling out of her satchel bag.

"Looks like this is game over," snarled Fury.

"Not today," grunted Jake, helping Kendall to her feet as he morphed into the Black Megaforce Ranger, "Let's go!"

"The Dino Blasters!" argued Kendall, seeing them on the forest floor near Fury.

"A calculated loss," replied Jake grimly, unfurling his wings and rocketing into the sky, holding onto Kendall tightly.

"Heh, time to find this Energem," spoke Fury, picking up one of the Dino Blasters, "An intriguing device, I'm sure Wrench would be interested in it."

Hearing a strange sound, Fury turned to see a dog, snarling at him, bearing its teeth. Snorting, Fury raised the Dino Blaster and was about to shoot when a rock hit the side of his face, bouncing off without even scratching him.

"Stay the hell away from my dog!" shouted Riley, running at Fury, only to knocked away.

Grabbing a section of metal off the clearing floor, Riley used it to block a blast from Fury, but it was blown out of her hands and into the Great Rock, revealing a green glow.

"The Green Energem!" grunted Fury as Riley grabbing the metal section and tried to pull it out, but it was stuck fast.

Suddenly, a wave of green energy flowed up the metal section and into Riley, turning the former into a Dino Blade. Pulling the sword out easily, Riley grabbed the Energem.

"Damn you!" roared Fury, swinging at Riley with his sword, only for the teenager to block it with her Dino Blade and kick Fury away.

"This thing is, wow!" breathed Riley, seeing a strange glow coming from the bottom of the handle, opening it to reveal a slot, shaped like a mouth.

Pushing the Energem inside, Riley closed the slot and raised her blade, "RAPTOR CHARGER, READY?"

"Ready for what?" muttered Riley, slashing at Fury, the energy projection of a Velociraptor forming from the tip of her Dino Blade, flying around her before enveloping her.

As the light faded, a Green Ranger stood where Riley had seconds ago. Like Chase, Kendall and Emma, Riley's BioSuit had yellow sections and a helmet modelled after a velociraptor. Unlike Kendall, who's suit had a skirt, Riley's lacked one.

"Another ranger!" grunted Fury, blocking an attack from Riley's Dino Blade, "Looks like it's time to call it a day."

Within seconds, Fury disappeared, leaving Riley alone with Rubik in the clearing. Sighing, the newest Green Ranger ejected her Energem from her Dino Blade.

"That was... interesting," commented Riley, spotting the remaining two Dino Blaster on the forest floor, "Weird!"

Bending down, Riley picked up one of the Dino Blasters, the bone layer staying stuck fast on its surface remaining place.

"These could come in handy," commented Riley, grabbing the second blaster and calling Rubik to her side, "C'mon boy, looks like it's time to muck out those pigs."

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Sampson Forest)**

Landing on the ground, Jake cancelled his morph and let go of Kendall, letting her stand on her own two feet. Pulling out her Dino Buckle, Kendall opened a link.

"Chase! Koda!" called Kendall, "Are you there?"

"We read you Kendall, what's wrong?" replied Chase as the screen of Kendall's buckle changed to that of Chase and Koda, looking slightly worried.

"Fury got the Green Energem," explained Kendall, "Have Tyler and Emma got the Scarlet Energem?"

"Emma here with us, she had to hold back some Vivix, Tyler's got the Energem, he's going to take his Jeep back to the Museum," answered Chase, Koda nodding behind him as Emma came into frame.

"That's some good news at least," muttered Kendall, "Hold on a few minutes, we'll be there soon."

"Then what?" asked Chase, frowning.

"We'll regroup at the Lab," replied Kendall, "Right now it's all we can do."

"Fine," agreed Chase, ending the call.

"Let's go," instructed Kendall, she and Jake setting off running through the forest, towards where they left Chase and Koda with the truck.

**-DinoCharge-**

**Couple of big things here, yes I've made Riley female, I wanted to balance the gender ratio a bit more. As for her appearance, imagine Eliza Taylor from The 100. As for Riley's Dino Blade, yes she will be using it to morph with, as will some other members of the team. KiNinja, out!**


	13. Chapter XIII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter XIII**

**Powers from the Past - Part III**

**(Sampson Forest)**

"We kinda have a problem," spoke Chase as Kendall and Jake arrived at the truck.

"What now?" puffed Kendall.

"Some dude in a cloak stole the crate the Red Energem in," answered Emma, "He took off before we could stop him."

"The only good point is that Shelby went after him, she stowed away in the truck," added Chase.

"Good, Fury fell for the bait," smiled Kendall, pulling out her Dino Buckle, the screen showing a map of the area, a red dot moving away from them, "I put a tracker in the crate, I'm gonna send this to Tyler, then we can find where Fury's hiding out."

"Roger," replied Chase, raising his Dino Buckle to his mouth, "Tyler, come in."

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Griffin Ranch)**

Running up the path towards the house, Riley saw her mother walk out into the veranda, a frown creasing her face. Coming to a halt in front of her mother, Riley dropped her Dino Blade and the two Dino Blasters.

"Are they what I think they are?" asked Kimberly Rawlings, picking up one of the Dino Blasters, the the bone covering falling away.

"Yep, I found them in the forest," replied Riley, picking up the Dino Blade and using it to transform into the Green DinoCharge Ranger.

"You owe me twenty," grinned Joel Rawlings, stepping out onto the veranda.

"You bet that I'd become a Green Ranger?" questioned Riley, powering down.

"You bet," answered Joel, smirking at his wife.

"Only you two would make a bet on that," muttered Riley, shaking her head at the mother and step-father.

"Just don't tell your brother about this," spoke Kim, "He still doesn't know about our Ranger History."

"Sure," nodded Riley, after the Legendary Battle four years earlier, her mom had returned home with more than her fair share of injuries, finding her daughter waiting up for, having to admit the truth to her to avoid any problems.

Three years after that Joel had turned up, he and Kim having hit it off at a ranger get-together, asking Kim on a date. Like her mom, Joel was a widow, his wife had been killed during the Aquabase Disaster in 2016.

After three months, Joel had proposed and two had tied the knot six months later. Despite some resistance from Matt, who had memories of their father, unlike Riley, Joel had finally managed to bring him round.

"What do we do now?" asked Joel, bring Riley out of her thoughts.

"Riley going to have to meet up with the rest of her team," responded Kim, "And I have the feeling I know where to find them."

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Sampson Forest)**

Shelby Watkins _hated_ running, with a passion. When she had it at school she had used to fake so many injuries that the school nurse was convinced Shelby spent more time in her office than at home.

"Give that back, you pathetic human!"

That was the other problem, she was currently being chased down by an ice monster, after the crate she had stolen from, incidentally, the ice guy had stolen it from Shelby's boss, so it more like retrieving, but Shelby didn't think the monster cared about that.

Tripping over an exposed root, Shelby crashed to the ground, the crate bursting open to reveal a Dino Blaster and the Red Energem. Cackling, IceAge prowled towards her, raising his hand, intending to freeze her.

However, before he could even try, Tyler swung in, kicking IceAge in the side and landing near Shelby. Helping her up, Tyler grinning at Shelby and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine," replied Shelby, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Tyler Navarro," grinned the man, "I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd help out."

"But there's no neighbourhood," muttered Shelby.

"And you're Shelby Tyrannosaurus," spoke Tyler, reading her name tag.

"No it's, nevermind," replied Shelby, realising Tyler was joking.

"Hand over the Energem!" shouted IceAge.

"That's what this is," spoke Shelby, picking up the Red Energem, "What's an Eneryem, or whatever it's called?"

"Tell you later," answered Tyler, pulling a banana out his backpack, before tossing it at IceAge, "Wrong one."

Pulling out a set of underwear, Tyler blushed and shoved them back in, finally retrieving his Dino Blaster as Shelby giggled slightly. Dodging a blast from IceAge, Tyler countered with one his own.

"Want this?" taunted Tyler, pulling out the Scarlet Energem, "Come and get it."

"Two for the price of one!" roared IceAge, sending another blast that knocked Shelby and Tyler off their feet, the Energems landing just out their reach, "How about just cool off!"

Freezing Tyler and Shelby completely, IceAge cackled loudly and performed a victory dance, unaware that his two victims had managed to touch the Energems, their bodies glowing as the ice began to crack.

"My ice! You broke it!" cried IceAge as the two broke free, standing with their Energems tightly held in their hands.

"Looks it's time to run wild!" announced Tyler, "No, that doesn't sound right."

Grabbing the spare Dino Blaster off the forest floor, Shelby watched as the bone material crumbled away. Spinning the barrel, a blast shot out the mouth, barely missing Tyler before hitting IceAge.

"Nice shooting," complimented Tyler, opening the mouth of his blaster and inserting the Scarlet Energem, "Just copy what I do!"

"RAPTORMAX CHARGER, READY?" asked the Blaster, prompting Shelby to copy Tyler's actions.

"TYRANNO CHARGER, READY?" added Shelby's blaster, leaving its owner confused.

"Who's talking?" questioned Shelby as she and Tyler closed the mouths of their Blasters.

"Don't question it," answered Tyler, spinning the barrel and firing into the sky, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! UNLEASH THE POWER!"

Grinning as a red Fukuiraptor energy construct bit down on him, Tyler transformed it the Scarlet DinoCharge Ranger, his suit resembled the Red BioSuit, but with the dark yellow sections on the helmet, chest and buckle changed to bright yellow and his arms were a slightly darker red than the rest of his suit.

His helmet resembled that of his red counterpart, was theme after the dinosaur his Energem was powered by. Finally, the yellow triangle on his chest resembled the head of his dinosaur, the Fukuiraptor.

"Boosting Hero!" called Tyler, posing, "DinoCharge, Scarlet Ranger!"

"Woah!" breathed Shelby, staring in shock.

"Shelby! Morph!" instructed Tyler, charging at IceAge and kicking him back.

"On it! What was the call again?" asked Shelby, but Tyler was too far away.

Sighing, Shelby span the barrel of her Dino Blaster and firing into the sky, "IT'S UNLEASHING TIME!?"

Morphing in the Red DinoCharge Ranger, Shelby noticed, like Tyler, she had yellow section on her chest and helmet. As with her scarlet counterpart, her arms were a slightly deeper shade of red, but Shelby quickly realised that she was lacking a skirt like most female Power Rangers had.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Shelby, charging at IceAge and firing her Dino Blaster wildly.

"If we work together, we can take this guy!" spoke Tyler, holding out his hand.

Taking his hand, Shelby pulled Tyler down to avoid one of IceAge's blasts and replied, "You're on!"

Teaming up on IceAge, the two were making short work of him, using a mix of their blasters and swords to attack him with a ferocity he had never seen before.

"Looks like I made like a banana and split," called IceAge, attempting to flee, only for Shelby and Tyler to hold him tightly.

"You're ice-themed!" shouted Shelby, "At least get your puns right!"

Hearing a loud roar, the three looked up to see a large red T-Rex charging towards them. Diving out the way, Tyler and Shelby powered down when they hit the ground, but IceAge wasn't so lucky. The T-Rex Zord quickly but down on the monster and flung him away, the monster screaming he would be back.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Shelby as she Tyler climbed to their feet.

"I think, Shelby," replied Tyler with a grin, "That was your Zord."

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Griffin Ranch)**

"This was your father's," spoke Kim as she pulled the cover off a sleek-looking silver and black motorcycle, "I haven't used it in a while, but it should be fine."

"Famous last words," muttered Matt, getting a grin from Riley in reply.

"Now, I want you to be safe in the city," warned Kim, "Your Uncle Jason said you can stay in his spare room, he's away for the week, but he's got some food in stock and the spare key is under the doormat, understand?"

"Got it, Mom!" grinned Riley, excited to be going on an adventure, her Dino Blade strapped to her back.

"Just be careful, I quite like my step-daughter the way she is," added Joel, tipping his cowboy hat.

"I'll be fine, Dad," replied Riley, hugging Joel, making him tear up a little at her calling him dad, despite his lack of biological connection, "That's what you are to me, my dad."

"Thanks, kiddo," smiled Joel, ruffling her hair.

"Be safe, Riley," spoke Matt, hugging his little sister, "This place won't the same while your gone."

"I'll miss you too," replied Riley, breaking the hug and standing in front of Kim, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt me, I promise."

"You'd better keep it," warned Kim, pulling Riley in for a hug, before letting her go.

"I will," nodded Riley, strapping her back to the motorcycle and climbing on, "Goodbye, Rubik!"

Seeing her mistress about to leave, Rubik bounded up and waited for Riley to pat her, which she happily obliged to do.

"I'll miss you the most, Rubik," whispered Riley, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Don't tell anyone though."

Laughing slightly, the family of now only three watched as Riley roared away and around the corner, leaving them all feeling a little empty.

"You were right, Matt," spoke Kim, "The place won't be the same without her."

**-DinoCharge-**


	14. Chapter XIV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter XIV**

**Past, Present and Fusion - Part I**

**(Sierra Drive, Three Rivers)**

"How far did you say we were from Amber Beach again?" asked Tyler, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"About thirteen miles, you could have gone a quicker way back there you know," replied Shelby, skimming through the journal that had belong to Tyler's dad/

"Meh, it's more fun this way," grinned Tyler.

"I feel safer already," muttered Shelby, after Kendall and the others had left without her, Shelby had been forced to accept a lift from Tyler, although she surmised he couldn't be to bad as a fellow Power Ranger, something she was going to have to get used herself.

"You see anything?" questioned Tyler, who had been hoping a fresh set of eyes may be able to pick out something he'd missed in his dad's journal.

"Nothing more than you told me," answered Shelby honestly, "Your father vanishes off the face of the Earth when you're four years old, only his journal left on the forest floor, and you go to live with your grandparents, leave home at fifteen to retrace your father's footsteps in the hope of finding out what happened to him, right?"

"Yep, that's about it," confirmed Tyler.

"What about this?" asked Shelby, showing Tyler a drawing, "Your dad wrote that this monster freak was following him."

"Fury," hissed Tyler, recognising him immediately, "I fought him as the Graphite Ranger, I didn't realise that was him until now."

"Tyler! Watch out!" shouted Shelby, pointing ahead of them, where IceAge was stood in the middle of the road, having flipped the car before theirs.

Instead of breaking, Tyler accelerated and slammed straight into IceAge knocking back and of his feet. Bringing the jeep to halt, Tyler and Shelby hopped out, producing their Energems and Dino Blasters.

"Help! My husband's trapped in the car!" called a man as he clambered to his feet.

"Tyler, you help the guy in the car, I'll take Freezeface here," instructed Shelby, raising her morpher and firing, transforming into the Red Ranger, "It's about to get wild!"

"On it!" replied Tyler, morphing into the Scarlet Ranger as he raced towards the overturned car.

"I will get the Energems from you this time!" yelled IceAge, "And when I do, Master Sledge will set me free!"

"Don't worry, I'll be freeing you, from your mortal coil that is!" returned Shelby, summoning her Dino Blade and charging into battle.

"Only you will be dying, Red Ranger," hissed IceAge, kicking Shelby off her feet.

Nearby, Tyler pulled the man out the car and slung him over his shoulder, grabbing hold of the other man's arms and pulling him away from the car, just getting out of the way as it exploded.

"Stay here," ordered Tyler, laying the man on his back down next to his husband, "I'll come and get you when it's safe."

"Thank you, Red Ranger," spoke the uninjured man, "We owe you."

"You're welcome," replied Tyler with a grin, "But I'm the Scarlet Ranger, the one who's fighting ice-guy is the red one, it's gonna be a bit confusing, isn't it."

Before either of them could reply, Tyler dashed back towards IceAge, deflecting a shot meant for Shelby and helping her to her feet.

"This guys fucking tough," moaned Shelby, spinning her Dino Blaster around her finger, "But we can take him."

Suddenly, a silver motorcycle with a green figure raced past them, slicing IceAge with Dino Blade as she went past. Bringing her bike to a stop the Green Ranger stepped off, raising her sword.

"The guys are gonna be glad the Green Energem managed to get in good hands," grinned Tyler, running forward to greet the new ranger, "Thanks for that."

"Don't sweat it," replied the Green Ranger, holding her hand out, "Riley Griffin, pleased to meet you."

"Tyler Navarro," informed the Scarlet Ranger, shaking Riley's hand, "This is Shel-"

"Riley?" questioned Shelby, stepping towards the Green Ranger.

"Shelby?" queried Riley, "I have seen you since you finished high school, I thought your parents said you went to college in Angel Grove."

"My parents would say that, they disowned me when I took a waitress job at the Dino Museum," replied Shelby darkly.

"Hey! Have you all forgotten about me?" shouted IceAge, struggling to his feet.

"We can do this later, let's take this guy down," cut in Tyler, "Boost Hero! DinoCharge, Scarlet Ranger!"

"Bladed Heroine!" continued Riley, "DinoCharge, Green Ranger!"

"Fanged Heroine!" posed Shelby, "Dino Charge, Red Ranger!"

"Power Rangers! DinoCharge!" announced all three Rangers, striking a pose with Shelby in the middle.

Charging at IceAge, Tyler and Riley went low with their Dino Blades, forcing him to jump, leaving him open to a flying kick from Shelby.

"Let's finish this off!" called Tyler, opening his Dino Buckle and inserting a Cephla Charger into his Dino Blade.

"How come we don't have one of those?" asked Riley, noting that both her and Shelby were lacking a Dino Buckle.

"They're something that's issued separately, neither of you have one yet," replied Tyler, charging up his weapon, "CEPHLA STRIKE! BRAVE FINISH!"

"Time for me to cut loose!" squealed IceAge, attempting to run away, but Tyler's attack caught him in the back, injuring him.

"There's no escape now, you Mr. Freeze ripoff!" shouted Shelby, as she and Riley joined Tyler with their Dino Blades raised.

"Think again, Red Ranger!" snarled Fury, appearing out the woods and knocking the three Rangers back with a bolt of electricity from his sword.

"Fury!" hissed Tyler, clambering to his feet to find both him and IceAge had vanished, "Damn!"

"We'll fight him again," spoke Shelby, "We can find out what happened to your father."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Tyler, ejecting his Energem and powering down, Shelby following his cue.

"Wait, you guys use the blaster to morph?" asked Riley as opening the mouth of her Dino Blade and extracted her Energem, her BioSuit fading as she did.

"Yeah, it's kinda our morphers, but I didn't know the Dino Blade could be used as a morpher as well," shrugged Tyler, before returning to the couple he had saved from their car, "You okay?"

"I've called an ambulance, they're on their way here now," answered the uninjured man, "You rangers go, you saved our lives, the least we can do is keep your identities secret."

"Thank you," smiled Tyler, nodding at the man and returning to Shelby and Riley.

"I take it you two are heading to the Dino Museum?" questioned Riley, receiving two replies of confirmation, "I'll follow behind on my bike, see you there."

Walking to her bike, Riley pulled her helmet on and mounted the seat. Shrugging, Shelby and Tyler climbed back into the Jeep and set off towards Amber Beach, Riley riding behind them.

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Dino Lab, ABDM)**

"Good news!" called Jake as he entered the base of operations, finding Kendall frantically working at her desk, Chase practicing some kicks and flips on his skateboard and Koda was busy tracing his kanji symbols in the air with his Samuraizer.

"I think we could all really use some right now," spoke Chase.

"What is it?" asked Kendall, not looking away from her work.

"Tyler just texted me, he's bonded to the Scarlet Energem and Shelby's bonded to the Red Energem," replied Jake, sitting down on the sofa next to Koda.

"I thought you said it was good news," commented Kendall, "That's the outcome I was hoping for."

"I thought you hated Shelby?" questioned Koda.

"Shelby thrives when she's trying to prove herself, she's a good choice for the Red Energem," answered Kendall, "I put pressure on her so she could prove herself."

"Tyler also said that he's found the Green Energem as well, it's bonded to a girl called Riley," added Jake.

"That is good news," grinned Chase, prompting Koda to roll his eyes.

"Please tell me her last name isn't Griffin?" asked Kendall, sighing deeply.

"Yeah, it is, is that bad?" responded Jake.

Kendall pulled off her glasses as spoke, "She's the daughter of the first Pink Ranger, Ki-"

"Kimberly Rawlings," interrupted Jake, "I met her and Joel while I was on Project Genesis."

"Guys, I'm back!" called Emma, "I just got a text from Tyler, it's-"

"Good news," finished the other four at the same time.

"I take you got one as well," commented Emma, flopping down in an armchair, "Everything looks okay out there, no monsters."

"That's good, they've not quite got the advantage we thought they did," replied Kendall.

"Hey, I've got a question," spoke Emma, "How come there's Dino Cycles and Dino Chasers, and why the Chasers much more powerful?"

"The Dino Cycles are Jason's pride and joy," answered Kendall, "He built them from scratch and armed them to the teeth with weapons and functions, at the cost of speed and agility. On the other hand, the Dino Chasers were built by a former ranger, Tommy Oliver, designed for speed, stealth and agility."

"Okay, that makes sense," shrugged Emma.

Staring directly at Jake, Kendall watching him closely, having noticed a distinct shift in his mood at the mention of Tommy Oliver. Sighing deeply, Jake stood up and walked over to the Dino Marker.

"I'm gonna hit the streets," spoke Jake, pulling out his Dino Blaster, "Just to check Vrak, Sledge or Fury aren't up to trouble."

With that, Jake activated the Dino Marker and disappeared, leaving the others a little surprised.

**-DinoCharge-**


	15. Chapter XV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DinoCharge: Call to Arms**

by

Nagi Matsuo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter XV**

**Past, Present and Fusion - Part II**

**(Loading Bay, ABDM)**

"Cool!" exclaimed Tyler, jumping in the T-Rex Skull and tossing his phone to Shelby, "Take a picture for me?"

As Riley and Shelby figured out how to work the camera on Tyler's phone, the Scarlet Ranger discreetly pulled back a tooth, sliding away as the back opened up.

"Tyler?" questioned Riley, looking up to see he was gone, "He must have accidentally triggered, I'm going after him."

With that, Riley leapt down the slide, ignoring Shelby's protests. Sighing deeply, the Red Ranger stepped into the mouth of the T-Rex and launched herself down the slide, determined to find the other two.

Reaching the bottom, Shelby hopped off the slide and walked over to where Riley was stood. Looking around them, the two marvelled at the sheer scale of the Dino Lab.

"Now this was not on the staff orientation day," muttered Shelby, walking over to the four hollows in the wall, Riley following her.

"By the time I got down here, Tyler had already disappeared," stated Riley, stopping in the first hollow, which had the Black, Blue and Pink Energems stored in the second, third and fifth slots.

"Whoa!" cried Shelby as her and Riley's Energems were pulled out their hands, settling in to the first and fourth slots, leaving only the sixth empty.

"It looks like some kind of power source," observed Riley, examining the Dino Chargers below.

"They are Energems," spoke Keeper as he solidified behind the two.

"Stay back!" warned Riley as she turned to face Keeper, drawing her Dino Blade in the same motion.

"What are you?" questioned Shelby, pulling out her Dino Blaster, "ET?"

"My name is Keeper," assured the alien, "I mean you no harm. Energems harness the untold power of the universe, long ago I entrusted them to guardian dinosaurs. When they went extinct, the Energems were lost, until now."

"Until we found them," continued Shelby, glancing at the Energems behind her.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Keeper, "The Energems have chosen to bond with you."

"Why would they chose to bond with us?" asked Riley, returning her Dino Blade to its sheath.

Suddenly, the other Rangers walked out of a corridor and stopped beside Keeper, facing Riley and Shelby.

"Koda? Chase? Jake? Tyler? Ms. Morgan?!" questioned Shelby in a disbelieving tone before looking at Emma, "Someone I don't know?"

"You fought to defend strangers at a great risk to yourself," spoke Kendall, stepping forward, "That's why the Green Energem chose you, Riley. Shelby, your desire to protect the defenceless is why you were chosen to be a DinoCharge Ranger, but as to why the it was the Energem that bonded to you, I do not know."

"Wait, these Energems, Dinosaur Spirits and Bonding is all a little hard to believe," remarked Riley, turning to face the Energems.

Smiling, Kendall turned to face the others, "Show them."

Stepping forward, Koda, Chase and Emma held out their hands, the Blue, Black and Aqua Energems suddenly jumping into them and displaying holograms of their respective dinosaurs.

"You see?" questioned Kendall, summoning her Pink Energem, glancing over to see Jake holding out his hand, "Jake, you're not bonded to the Purple Energem, it's not coming to you."

"Plesio, I need a bit of trust here," coaxed Jake, "Come on, don't be shy."

Suddenly, the Purple Energem shot to Jake's hand, who grinned from ear to ear. However, it faded rapidly when, instead of a Plesiosaurus, the Energem displayed a hologram of a hand flipping Jake off, before the Purple Energem shot back to its slot.

"Fucking bastard," grunted Jake, "I trusted you!"

"I wish I had some popcorn," grinned Chase.

"I wish I'd recorded it," added Emma, "That would have made Noah laugh his ass off."

"That sounds painful," commented Koda, grimacing.

"Don't worry, mate," assured Chase, putting a hand on Koda's shoulder, "It's just a figure of speech."

"Sorry, I guess 100,000 years makes you forget things like that," replied Koda, smiling.

"I helped Keeper track down Chase after he bonded to his Energems," explained Kendall, "The others came after that."

"Welcome your team," spoke Koda, returning the Blue Energem.

"You are official Power Rangers," added Chase, following Koda's example, "Welcome to the Power Rangers DinoCharge."

"As unusual as we seem," continued Emma, "I'm sure we're going to get along."

"Power Rangers, you have to be kidding me," denied Riley, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I want to dig up dino bones, not bond with one," agreed Shelby, however before anyone could respond the alarms sounded, all nine of them crowded around the hologram of the northern hemisphere.

"The seismic activity's got worse," informed Kendall, manipulating the holoscreen to show Amber Beach and the surrounding areas, "We need to check out Mt. Sampson, it's seems to be the epicentre."

"This is all very sudden and kinda overwhelming," spoke Riley, "But I'm in."

"Good," smiled Kendall, before handing Riley a Dino Blaster, "You'll need this as well, since you bonded with your Dino Blade, but you can continue using it to morph."

"Sure," thanked Riley.

"Jake, Emma, stay behind, anything could happen, just to be safe," instructed Kendall, Jake and Emma nodding in agreement.

As everyone began to scatter, Koda soon realised Shelby hadn't moved or even spoken, "Shelby, you okay?"

Hearing Koda speak, the others turned to face Shelby, who looked quite flustered to have all eyes on her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jake.

"I'm scared, okay?" responded Shelby, "Why shouldn't I be, you turn up out of nowhere and tell me I'm supposed to be a Power Ranger, I'm sure the Megaforce team didn't have to go through this."

"Oh, we did," smiled Emma, while Jake grinned beside her, "Our mentor practically press-ganged is into being Power Rangers."

"Yeah, we quite literally got teleported off the street, given morphers and became Power Rangers in under ten minutes, no warning," added Jake.

"Wait, you were part of the Megaforce Rangers?" questioned Shelby.

"Pink," replied Emma, "Both times."

"Black then Green," continued Jake, "It may have been one of the hardest I've ever had to do, but I don't wish I was never a ranger."

Thinking hard, Shelby finally spoke, "Fine, I'll be a Power Ranger, besides you guys need me, I know more about dinosaurs than any of you, apart from maybe Ms. Morgan."

"It's decided then, we've got our Red Ranger," grinned Tyler, summoning the Scarlet Energems from the fourth hollow and grabbing his Dino Chargers, "Let's go!"

"How many Energems are there?" asked Riley.

"Twenty-four we reckon, we've only got nine," answered Kendall, as she, Chase and Koda grabbed their Energems and Dino Chargers.

"Don't forget your Energems," reminded Chase, handing Riley and Shelby a Dino Buckle each, "You can put them in here."

"Got it," replied Riley, placing her Dino Chargers into the buckle and summoning the Green Energem, "Cool!"

Holding out her hand, Shelby frowned when the Red Energem refused to move, flashing wildly, "I think something's wrong."

"That's not good," remarked Kendall, "Shelby, you're going to have to stay behind with Emma and Jake, just until Keeper can stabilise it."

"Fine," murmured Shelby, looking put out, "You guys go on without me."

**-DinoCharge-**

**(Power Chamber)**

"Glad you could make it," spoke Jason as Kimberly and Joel appeared in streams of pink and green respectively.

"This is something I have to see for myself," replied Kim, "Sorry about being late, had to see Riley off."

"Yeah, you owe me twenty as well, I knew she'd be a Green Ranger," grinned Joel, prompting Jason to had him a twenty dollar note.

"A great addition to the second best colour," spoke Adam as he and a brunette women walked up behind them, "Black was always the best."

"Adam!" exclaimed Kim, hugging him tightly, "I haven't seen you since the wedding, what are you up to now?"

"You wouldn't believe it, I'm a professor at Whitemont University, as of three months ago," answered Adam with a grin.

"_The_ Whitemont University?" questioned Kim, getting a nod in reply.

"As much as I like get-togethers, I didn't travel back in time to watch you guys catching up," commented Z Delgado, dressed in civilian clothes, with a definite inclusion of red.

"Did you bring the morphers?" asked Jason, becoming serious.

"Yep, I had Boom repower them completely," answered Z, raising a metal briefcase in her left hand.

"Really? Ethan and Cam could even get them to repower at all," stated Joel, looking suspicious, "Not after that _prick_ damaged them."

"Boom's the Head of Technology at SPD Earth for a reason," responded Z, "Kat was promoted to Head of Technology at Galactic Headquarters."

"Wait, I thought you were the Blue SPD Ranger?" asked Kim, looking confused.

"It was a bit of a surprise but Sky retired from SPD when Charlie got pregnant, he didn't want to be putting his life on the line with a kid at home," explained Z, "I guess he didn't want his kid growing up fatherless like he did, after that Bridge was made Commander and I was promoted to Red Ranger."

"I thought Charlie was the evil Red Ranger?" queried Jason.

"Kinda, turns out she was dying from Gamma Radiation and Grumm promised to save her if her and the rest of the A-Squad Rangers served him," informed Z, "About eighteen months ago they escaped and we chased them across the galaxy, turns out they were heading to Aquitar to heal Charlie. Sky gave them a chance to prove that they were good, and they saved Aquitar from an escaped Grumm."

"And then Sky and Charlie started making kissy faces at each other," spoke Tori, stepping out the shadows, dressed in her Sensei Uniform.

"You were there?" questioned Kim, frowning.

"Yeah, we borrowed Tori and Maddie from the past for a bit, we thought it was best considering it was a planet of nearly 100% water," answered Z, opening her briefcase, "But onto more serious matters."

Stepping forward, Adam and Tori took the Black Power Morpher and Blue Wind Morpher respectively from the briefcase, the latter strapping hers to her wrist.

"Man, I've missed this old thing," smiled Adam, glad to have his first Morpher back, after the destruction of the Red Zeo Sub-Crystal, the others had lost a large portion of their power, only the Gold Zeo Powers had been unaffected, however the Gold Zeo Staff was destroyed six months earlier.

"I'll be take these," spoke Kim, taking the Pink Turbo Morpher and Key.

Picking up his Green Rescue Morpher, Joel took a moment to stare at it, before strapping it to his wrist, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

"We'll avenge Angela, I promise," assured Kim, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Byakko will pay for his crimes."

"It's funny, we'd been divorced over five years when _Byakko_ killed her, but I never blamed her for ending things," spoke Joel, "She couldn't handle the waiting to find out if I was coming home, or end up dead at Byakko's feet."

"I know," soothed Kim, "We make sure the bastard dies, painfully."

"Yeah," agreed Joel, kissing Kim softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," smiled Kim.

"What are these?" asked Jason, picking up a set of Zeonizers from the briefcase.

"The Gold Zeonizers, Boom built them as the morpher instead of a new Power Staff," explained Z, "You'll still have a staff to fight with, but the Gold Zeonizers can harness nearly twice as much power than before."

"Thanks, I guess," spoke Jason, strapping them to his wrist, "Alright, the mission is simple, we go in as quiet as we can, when it all goes to shit we smash and grab the package and the hell outta there, understood."

Hearing a general murmur of agreement, Jason raised his Zeonizers, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER VI - GOLD!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

**-DinoCharge-**


End file.
